Don't Close Your Eyes
by StoryDreamer25
Summary: This is a new collab with Erin and I'm excited to write with her as she is very talented! This story is set in present day Mystic Falls. We have the Original Family as well as somne OCs. Henrik has a best friend who is completely blind and they love each other. Let's see what happens shall we? We hope you enjoy this story as much as we enjoyed writing it :)
1. A New Day

**Title:** Don't Close Your Eyes

**Author (s):** Court (StoryDreamer25) & Erin (Erin Salvatore - FF)

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but this story and original characters

**Show/Movie/Book:** The Vampire Diaries

**Couples/Category:** Elijah Mikaelson/Amelia Spencer(OC), Finn Mikaelson/Sage O'Reilly, Niklaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes, Kol Mikaelson/Alexia Branson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Henrik Mikaelson/Serena Warren (OC), Mikael Mikaelson/Eleanor Hamilton-Mikaelson

**Rating:** Mature, for language and sexual situations

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a collaboration with Erin.

**Chapter One**

**Mystic Falls, 2014 - Dallas' Home . . .**

Serena smiled in her sleep as she was dreaming of the one person who seemed to make her happy all the time. She felt someone shaking her awake gently and she opened her eyes and even though she couldn't see them clearly, she could make out their shape and she saw it was her adoptive mother. "Mama Olive?" She yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes sleepily and held onto her hand as they walked to the bathroom together and she smiled as Olive washed her face and helped her to brush her teeth.

Once they were done that, she was helped back so she was sitting on the bed and handed a pair of jeans. Her adoptive mother helped her take off the night clothes and dressed her in a fresh pair of underwear and bra. Serena tugged on her jeans with her help and a comfortable t-shirt that read 'This is Me' was pulled over her head and she slid her arms into the sleeves. Her mother helped her put on her socks and sneakers and she stood up feeling along the wall until she sat in a chair where her mother brushed her hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail.

Serena walked down the stairs carefully and she giggled as she ran into the chest of someone. Reaching a hand up she felt it was her adoptive father and she smiled brightly at him. "Good morning Daddy.."

"Good morning sweetheart" Marcus smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek softly before helping her sit down where a plate of two apple flavored toaster strudels sat. He kissed the top of her head affectionately before walking over to the door where he kissed his wife goodbye and left for work.

Serena finished her breakfast and stood up making her way to her mother who helped her out to the car where she buckled her into the front seat and drove her to the high school.

**Mystic Falls High School . . .**

She helped her out and Serena walked with her backpack on her back and she was doing okay until she got inside where she was pushed to the ground and heard the jeering and taunting laughter of her bullies who loved to push her down just because she was blind. She felt a couple of them kick her and she cried at that.

"Aw look at the little blind crybaby boys! Why don't you go cry to your Mama?"

She heard them stop and she felt someone help her up and reaching a hand up she felt it was her friend Henrik Mikaelson. "Henrik?"

Henrik looked down at Serena. "It's all right, Rena love, you're safe now." He helped her to her feet and then snarled at the bullies. "If I ever see you picking on her again, you'll have me to deal with. Better yet, you'll have my FAMILY to deal with!"

The bullies stepped back in fear, having heard about the reputation of the Mikaelson family. Satisfied with what he had done, Henrik escorted Serena into the building. It was quiet until Serena spoke up. "Thank you, Henrik."

"No need to thank me, love," said Henrik. "I was only doing what any gentleman would do when he sees a lady in distress."

Serena smiled shyly as a blush crept onto her cheeks and the only way she knew she was blushing was the way the temperature of her cheeks had changed to slightly warmer. She slipped her arm into his holding on as they walked through the building. Thankfully, they had every class together as she had requested. She loved the fact that she could be with him all day through school. "Henrik, are you doing anything after school? I mean I don't want to impose, but could we possibly hang out?"

She smiled as they walked into their class and she sat at her desk and opened her textbook which was completely in Braille which allowed her to read just like any other student. The only difference was that she read with her fingers rather than with her eyes like any other normal student.

She sat through the class and she slipped her book into her bag and stood up and reached a hand out feeling for Henrik. "Henrik?" She called out worriedly not finding her friend and had somewhat of a separation anxiety whenever they weren't together.

Henrik heard her call and was at her side in an instant. "I'm here, love."

Serena smiled. "Oh, that's good. I'd be devastated if I couldn't find you by my side."

"I would never leave your side, Serena," said Henrik. "You're important to me and yes, I would be delighted to hang out with you after school."

Serena smiled again. "Thank you, Henrik. Would you like to come to my place or can I come to your place? I don't think I've ever met your family."

Henrik smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders guiding her to their next class and thought. "Let me just text my father and step mum, but it should be okay for you to come over." He smiled and guided her to a chair at the art table and put a piece of paper in front of her.

Serena felt the paper beneath her fingertips and felt a charcoal pencil pressed into her fingers and she began to draw. She drew carefully and slowly sketching out Henrik's face and then filed in the features. Even before her accident she had been into drawing and loved it, she just wished she could meet someone who loved to draw as much as she did. "Henrik? Does anyone in your family draw?" She looked at him curiously and waited sliding the picture towards him on top of the table.

She felt a hand on top of hers as she tried to move her hand away and she gasped lightly. "Henrik?"

Henrik smiled. "My brother, Niklaus is an accomplished artist. His fiancé, Caroline, is among his favorite subjects."

"He sounds like a great guy," said Serena. "I'd like to see his work."

"I'll ask him and see what he says," said Henrik. "Though, I doubt he'll object, since he likes when people admire his work. He's already got a landscape hanging in the Hermitage."

"Well, I'll have to see with my fingers, since I can hardly see out of my eyes..." She bit her lip looking down a couple tears slipping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Henrik, I don't mean to cry but I can't help it. I hate that I'm so different sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't blind if I would be treated differently.." She sighed as more tears slipped down her face.

Meanwhile, Henrik typed out a message to his step mother and father who both said it was okay that he brought Serena to their home. He looked up and noticed Serena crying and he lifted her head and gently wiped away her tears. "Rena, you are perfect the way you are. Never doubt that darling." He noticed she wanted to say something and he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Serena, love, you know you can tell me anything."

Serena smiled leaning into his caress and she reached a hand up to mimic his actions. "Yes, but Henrik what I want to tell you, I fear will ruin this good thing we have. And I don't want to lose you as my friend..." She bit her lip and blinked smiling at her only friend in school.

"Serena, whatever you have to tell me, I'll gladly listen," said Henrik. "You won't lose what we have. As a matter of fact, I know how you feel about me."

"You do?"

"Yes, love, I do," said Henrik. "That's why I protect you so fiercely." He touched her face, kissing it. "I fancy you, Rena."

She smiled as he kissed her face and she lifted both her hands placing them on either of his cheeks and leaned forward to kiss his lips softly and nervously. "Henrik, I fancy... no I love you. I have for two years now..." She smiled and stood up slipping her hand into his lacing her fingers in between his squeezing gently. She only was in four classes and the rest of the day, she was allowed to work on her homework in the library or go home. It was hard to do most classes because of her disability, but she didn't mind. She loved to be with Henrik and would enjoy meeting his family after school. "Rik? Should I come with you or did you want to leave now? I don't have any more classes today..."

Henrik smiled as she kissed him softly and he kissed her forehead affectionately. "We can leave now, if that's what you desire darling." he smiled as she nodded and helped her up and walked with her to his car and helped her into it and drove to his family's home.

**Mikaelson Manor . . .**

When he arrived, he helped her out and walked with her to the door and opened it walking inside with Serena behind him. "Eleanor? Father? Anyone home?"

Serena was nervous to meet Henrik's family and she stood behind him shyly and was afraid they would be like others at her school.

Mikael heard his youngest son calling and came out to greet him. "Ah, Henrik, there you are. How was school today?"

"It was wonderful, Father," he replied. "In fact, there is a reason it was wonderful. I...I told the most beautiful girl in school that I loved her." He brought Serena forward, holding her hand gently to let her know he was there. "Father, this is Serena. Serena, this is my father, Mikael."

Serena smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Rena held onto Henrik's hand with one while her other reached out to touch Mikael's hand and she smiled knowing he wouldn't hurt her.

Mikael smiled and raised her hand to his lips kissing it softly. "Would you like anything to drink dear Serena?" He smiled releasing her hand upon seeing his wife enter the room. "Henrik, son, why don't you go with Serena and sit in the living room?" He watched as Henrik nodded leading Serena away before he kissed his wife. "Hello Eleanor my love. I believe our youngest son has found a love of his own." He smiled kissing down her jawline to her neck nipping it softly.

Eleanor had to bite her lip to resist moaning at her husband's action and nudged him away gently. "Mikael... Save it for later love... we have guests..." She smiled patting her husband on the shoulder before turning and walking into the kitchen to fetch two glasses of ice water for Henrik and Serena. In Serena's glass she stuck a straw so she could drink easily. She smiled handing both glasses to Henrik and watched as he held the glass that was Serena's so the straw touched her lips.

Eleanor smiled at Henrik. "She's beautiful, Henrik. I can see why you love her so much."

"Thank you, Eleanor," said Henrik. "I'm glad you approve of my choice. In spite of the fact that she only has four of her five senses, I think she is the most beautiful woman I have ever known. I love her as much as you love Father, and how much Finn loves Sage, how much Elijah loves Amelia, how much Niklaus loves Caroline, how much Kol loves Alexia, and how much Rebekah loves Stefan."

Serena smiled as she heard what they were saying, loving every word. She closed her lips around the straw sipping at the ice water that slid down her throat. She smiled happily and reached a hand touching Henrik's lips with her fingers and then touching her own lips. In her silent way, it was her way of communicating that she wanted a kiss from him. When she was younger it was how she would tell her adoptive parents that she wanted them to kiss her goodnight.

Henrik smiled and chuckled when Serena touched his lips and then her own. He looked at his step mother who looked slightly confused. "Don't worry Eleanor, she was just communicating silently with me since we were in conversation."

Eleanor nodded at her youngest stepson. "Of course Henrik, but what does it mean?" She smiled leaning back against her husband who wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her bare shoulder watching his son and girlfriend.

Henrik smiled glad to answer his step mother whom he adored. "It was her way of asking for a kiss, which I am happy to give." He smiled before leaning down to capture Serena's lips with his own in a soft and sweet kiss.

Eleanor watched Henrik and Serena kissing, obviously happy that her youngest stepson had found the one he wanted to be with. Up until Henrik met Serena, Eleanor was worried that the boy would be lonely, especially since all of his older siblings had significant others and he didn't. Of course, things were different now and she didn't have to worry about him as much anymore. It was while they were watching that scene that the doorbell rang. Mikael sighed heavily and excused himself from Eleanor, not sure who would be coming by. Eleanor watched him go and let out a sigh of her own, causing Henrik to break the kiss with Serena. "Eleanor, what is it?"

"Someone's at the door and your father went to answer it," she replied. "Of course, it might just be one of your siblings dropping by for a visit."

Henrik nodded and noticed Serena touch his cheek worried and he saw her expression. "Eleanor, Serena gets bullied quite frequently, so she tends to get shy around people she doesn't know." He sighed and heard the voice of his older brother Niklaus and he smiled and stood up tugging at Serena's hand. "Come on love, you can meet my brother."

Serena stood up with Henrik and keeping her hand in his, she stood behind him shyly as he stopped. She bit her lip leaning against his back and because of her height, she was hidden since she was shorter than he.

"Hello Niklaus... I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend... Oh don't give me that look, yes I have a girlfriend. I should warn you, she only has four of her five senses." He smiled at his older brother before tugging at Serena's hand. "Come on love, he won't hurt you. You can speak silently if that makes you feel better." He smiled and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

Serena nodded at what she said and walked out from behind him and raised a hand to her hand much like a military salute which meant hello. As she communicated silently, Henrik translated what she was saying to his older brother.

"Don't get freaked out Nik, she uses her fingers to see. She is completely blind, so this is the way she communicates." Henrik smiled placing his hands on her waist guiding her towards his brother so she was close.

Serena used her fingers to feel his older brother's hand and then raised a hand to his cheek and smiled knowing he wouldn't hurt her. "It's nice to meet you, I am Serena."

Niklaus smiled as Serena 'spoke' with her hands for a minute and then at his brother who seemed genuinely happy. "It's lovely to meet you as well, Serena."

"Henrik told me you are an artist?" Serena looked at him and even though she couldn't see him with her eyes, she still smiled glad that she was finally getting to meet him.

Klaus nodded. "I am, love. I assume that Henrik also told you about the landscape that is hanging in the Hermitage?"

Serena smiled. "He has. He even told me that your fiancé is your favorite subject."

Klaus chuckled. "She is, actually. I've done several portraits of her over the time we've been together, including the one that I did of her the night I proposed to her."

Serena smiled sweetly as he told her of the portrait he had done of his fiancee when he proposed to her. "If you're not too busy, would you mind watching me draw or something? It's hard for me to see what I'm actually doing since you know, I'm blind..." She bit her lip hoping he wouldn't turn down her question just because she was blind.

Klaus smiled seeing she was being very genuine and he nodded before realizing he would have to answer her verbally. "Of course, did you have a sketchpad or anything with you now?"

Serena nodded before patting Henrik's hand softly that was still settled on her waist. "Could you go get my sketchpad and folder and art stuff out of my bag in your car?"

Henrik nodded and kissed the side of her head. "Of course love, I'll be right back. Nik, can you help her to the couch please?"

Klaus nodded at his younger brother before taking Serena's hand and guided her down onto the couch before sitting next to her waiting for Henrik to return.

Henrik returned a few moments later armed with Serena's things. He set the pad in her lap, which he had flipped open to a blank page. He put a charcoal pencil into her waiting hand and watched as she began to draw. He handed her folder of drawings to his brother and sat on the other side of Serena playing with her blond ponytail twisting the strands in between his fingers.

Klaus watched her draw and then opened the folder to look at all of the sketches she had done, impressed at what she had done. She was just as talented as he was despite not being able to see. In fact, he wondered if she ever considered having one of her pictures in a museum or even an art gallery. Of course, he kept that question to himself, not sure if she would accept it. After a few minutes, Serena was finished with the drawing she was working on, telling Henrik to give it to his brother to look at. Henrik nodded and passed it over to Klaus, who immediately took it and looked at it, smiling at it. "Serena, you've got an amazing talent, love."

Serena smiled. "Thank you. I've been drawing since before I lost my sight."

"Really? Well, it's still amazing," said Klaus. "Would you consider having your work on display in a museum or an art gallery? I wanted to ask you that earlier, but I wasn't sure how you would feel about it."

"You know, that's a good question," said Serena. "I actually did consider it at one point, but then, I lost my sight and with it, came the insecurity. I wasn't sure if they'd accept work from a blind person."

Klaus nodded. "I could help you with that if you'd like. Serena, a talent like yours should be shared with the world and not kept hidden."

Serena looked at him and smiled brightly and nodded in agreement with what he was saying. "You'd help me even though you hardly know me?" She bitnher lip and leaned so her back was to Henrik's chest and smiled as he kissed the top of her head and with one hand rubbed her shoulder. She loved that he had the ability to keep her calm and that he was always by her side whenever she needed him the most.

Klaus nodded smiling at her and his youngest brother. "Of course Serena... I think you should show the world the capabilities that you have. You are very talented and in my opinion it shouldn't be kept hidden from the world."

Serena smiled and patted Henrik's hand before standing up and tugging on his hand and she motioned that she wanted to go outside.

Henrik chuckled and smiled standing up with her and slipped her drawing into her folder and smiled at his parents and older brother. He placed one hand on her waist while the other held one of her hands as he guided her outside and to a swing on the front porch. He helped her sit first and then he followed suit. He then tugged her so she was sitting sideways in his lap and he kissed her gently at first.

Serena smiled into the kiss, her arms coming to rest around his neck. She knew he was being gently, but she still was a girl after all. A girl who wanted more than what he was giving her right now. She kissed him more fervently and nipped his lower lip softly and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Henrik... I didn't hurt you did I?"

Henrik shook his head. "No, love, you didn't hurt me. I just didn't expect you to do that, that's all. In fact, I want to give you more, but I wasn't sure if you wanted it. After all, we're just getting started on the next phase of our relationship and I didn't want to go too fast."


	2. I Can See Clearly Now

**Several Days Later**** . . .**

Henrik was all smiles as he got ready for school. He was definitely happy, and for good reason. He and Serena were officially dating now and she was accepted by his family, something she had been concerned about. He was also happy that Klaus was going to help her with getting her art work displayed in a museum or art gallery, having seen how talented she was. Yes, life was great.

Serena smiled happily as her adoptive mother helped her to dress for school that day. She wanted to dress in something other than jeans and a t-shirt that day. She was helped into a halter dress that was white and had pink polka dots on it. She was helped into a pair of white flats and she sat in the chair and sat still as her hair was done nicely to match her outfit. It was curled softly and fell to her midback and it was pushed out of her face. She ater breakfast a short while later and when she finished, she heard a knocking at the door and Olive opened it to see Henrik on the other side.

"Good morning Henrik. Serena is in the dining room waiting for you. She really adores you, you know, just don't hurt her please." Olive looked at him and even though Serena wasn't her birth daughter, she still cared deeply for her as if she was.

Henrik nodded his head, "Of course not Mrs. Dallas, I wouldn't dream of hurting Serena. I care about her too much to do that." He walked in and over to Serena and kissed her forehead affectionately. "Good morning darling. Ready to go to school?" He smiled and helped her to stand up and guided her to the front door and out to his car. He helped her into it and drove the both of them to school and smiled at her as he parked.

The two of them were reluctant to exit the car, especially since the moment they were having was just too good to have to end. Sighing, Henrik then helped her out of the car, looking around to see if the idiots who picked on Serena the other day were anywhere to be seen. Thankfully, they weren't, which meant they had taken his threat seriously. Serena squeezed his hand. "Are you okay, Henrik?"

"I'm fine, love," he replied. "Just making sure you're safe. Thankfully, the idiots from the other day are nowhere to be found."

Serena grinned and stood there before raising a hand to cup his cheek. She leane dup on her tip toes kissing him smiling the entire time. "I love you Henrik Mikaelson.." She stood back down on her feet and held his hand lacing her fingers in between his and loved feeling the warm sunshine on her face. It was still hard for her to believe that this chapter of her life was coming to a close in just a couple of weeks. "Do you still find it weird that we'll be graduating in just two weeks?"

Henrik smiled and kissed the side of his girlfriend's head affectionately. "I know what you mean Serena, it seems only yesterday that I saw you walk through those doors for the first time. I thought you were beautiful even back then."

"I know I've already met your stepmom and father and one of your brothers, but is it possible I could meet everyone else? It'd be nice to have some female companionship..." She smiled and stopped looking up at him smiling hopefully.

Henrik thought for a moment and then smiled kissing her softly. "Yes, darling, I don't see why not. We only have a couple classes today, so I can send them a text to meet us at the manor if you want." He pulled out his phone doing just that and grinned seeing all the responses he got. "There, they'll be there when we go home after our second class. Don't you have music instead of art today Rena?"

Serena nodded smiling brightly at her boyfriend and they walked into the art room and sat at a table and she drew another picture for the entire period. "Yeah, I'm actually kind of excited, because I can take home my instrument today. I can play a song for you and your family if that wouldn't be too weird.." She stuck her tongue out focusing on her drawing and she giggled when Henrik tapped her nose.

Henrik smiled after he did that and he sketched a picture of her as she drew. "Yes darling, I believe that should be okay. What were you going to play?" He smiled as she finished and helped her up and over to the sink to wash her hands free of the charcoal.

"Well, that's going to be a surprise, but it'll be good. I do play the piano too... not as much as the violin, but I do like to play it." She smiled as they walked into the music room and she smiled as her teacher hugged her gently. "Hi Miss Spencer!"

Henrik smiled at his eldest brother's fiance and sat in a chair to watch the lesson. She was Amelia's only senior student and she took this period to help Serena. What Serena didn't know was that her music teacher, was his brother's fiance. He smiled as she finished and Amelia helped pack up her instrument and handed the case to Henrik. Henrik walked with Serena out to the car and drove them over to his family's manor. "Ready love?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, Henrik, I'm ready."

Henrik smiled. "I'm ready too. I'm ready to have you meet the rest of my family, as well as hearing you play your instrument for everyone."

Serena smiled as well. "Don't worry, you'll hear it and you'll love it."

"Oh, I'm sure that I will," said Henrik. "I'll love it just as much as your art the other night."

**Mikaelson Manor** **. . .**

Serena waited and smiled when she was helped out of the car by Henrik. She held tightly onto her violin case as they walked up the steps together. She heard him open the door and a stream of people conversing made her smile. She held onto Henrik's hand as he walked them along and felt him stop after a minute.

"Hello everyone.. May I introduce my girlfriend Serena Warren.." Henrik smiled as he walked Serena in front of him placing his hands on her shoulders and smiled as Elijah walked up first with Amelia. He smiled watching as he took one of Serena's hands and kissed the top of it.

"Hello Serena, I am Elijah Mikaelson and I believe you know my fiance Amelia Spencer." He smiled and then chuckled watching her step forward and hug his fiance gently.

"Miss Spencer... you're his finace? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Serena pouted slightly looking confused a bit.

"Well Henrik asked me to keep it a surprise. He said he didn't want you to know until now." She smiled and patted her hand and saw Finn and Sage come up behind her and she stepped off to the side with Elijah.

Finn smiled at Serena. "It's nice to finally meet you, Serena. I'm Finnegan Mikaelson, but you may call me Finn. Might I say, you and Henrik look good together."

Serena smiled. "Thank you, Finn. It's nice to meet you too."

Sage stepped forward then. "I'm Sage O'Reilly, Finn's fiancé. He and I started dating after his divorce from Amelia's sister, Sarah. She's now engaged to his cousin, Warren, which is a relief to say the least."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Finn was married before?"

"Yes, unfortunately," said Finn. "Thank God it didn't last too long."

Serena giggled at Finn and smiled before curtsying a bit. She leaned back against Henrik giggling when he tickled her sides. "Henrik... stop!" She giggled more wiggling in his grasp and smiled when he eventually stopped kissing her cheek. She heard two more people walk up and smiled hearing Klaus' voice.

"Hello again Serena, might I present my fiancé Caroline Forbes?" He smiled and nudged his fiancé forward. "Go on Caroline, she sees with her hands."

Caroline nodded and stepped forward and leaned down a bit to allow Serena to raise her hand to touch her cheek.

"You have a good aura about you Caroline. I can tell that you're nice and not to cross you." Serena smiled before lowering her hand back to her side once more.

Kol stepped forward with Lexi and smiled keeping a hand on her waist. Lexi gasped at first when Serena touched her cheek but then stayed still to let her 'see' her with her fingers. "It's nice to meet you Serena. I am Alexia Branson, but you can call me Lexi."

Serena smiled. "It's nice to meet too, Lexi. You and Kol are a good fit together, just like everyone else is good fits with their significant others."

Lexi laughed slightly. "Yeah, I hear that a lot, trust me."

Serena smiled at Lexi's laugh and then poked Henrik in the side. "Didn't you say you had a sister?" She looked at him curiously. Henrik was about to speak and just chuckled when his older sister stepped forward.

"That he does. I am Rebekah Mikaelson, the only female sibling among all these boys. It's nice to meet you Serena. This is my fiancé Stefan Salvatore." She smiled as Stefan stepped forward and touched Serena's cheek and Serena stepped back fearfully and Stefan dropped his hand afraid he had done something wrong.

Henrik held Serena protectively and calmed her down hating when she got like this. "Stefan, she has been on the receiving end of bullying for four years now. She gets scared when anyone else touches her first. You have to let her touch to see you first. It's how she knows she can trust you."

Serena swallowed the rest of her fear and reached out a shaky hand and touched Stefan and saw he wasn't going to hurt her and she smiled. "I'm sorry for my reaction, but it scared me when you touched me first." She smiled and let Henrik guide her over to the couch where she sat smiling.

"Love, I'll be right back. I'm going to fetch us a couple plates of food, okay?" Henrik smiled kissing her sweetly. He motioned for Rebekah to come over and sit with her until he returned.

Serena felt someone sit beside her and she reached a hand out and felt it was Rebekah and she smiled. "Hello Rebekah.. Did Henrik ask you to sit with me?"

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, he did. He told me to keep you company until he returned with the food. And don't hold what happened against Stefan. He really didn't know about your situation."

"Oh I don't Rebekah. People touching my face just scares me is all. I've already forgiven him and I know that he had no idea. Besides Henrik, most people won't even come near me..." She sighed and swung her feet back and forth and felt someone sit on her other side.

Rebekah smiled and got up walking over to Stefan and sat in the chair beside him.

Henrik smiled and poked Serena's cheek to get her attention. "I have food love, if you're ready to eat."

Serena nodded and turned her face towards him opening her mouth and closed it chewing and swallowing the piece of sandwich he had put in her mouth. She smiled and Henrik continued to feed her until all her food was gone. "Henrik, could you bring me my violin and bow?"

Henrik nodded and stood up to get the things she requested and positioned the violin beneath her chin and the bow in her other hand. He smiled as she began to play some soft music and sat beside her and watched everyone else come in slowly.

As she continued to play, Serena let the music take her to another world, far away from the one she was currently in, surrounded by trees and flowers, as well as a massive waterfall, which made the atmosphere even more serene than it already was. She played for a little while longer not even aware everyone else was in the room. She finished playing and blushed hearing the soft clapping. "Thank you..."

Henrik smiled and kissed her cheek putting her violin and bow back in the case and went back over to her and helped her over to the piano and sat beside her. "love, why don't you play your favorite melody?" He smiled watching her nod and was amazed at how her fingers flew over the ivory keys. He knew she was playing Mozart Sonata in D Major.

Of course, Henrik wasn't the only one who knew that she was playing Mozart Sonata in D Major. Everyone else knew that she was playing it as well, and the couples, including Mikael and Eleanor, got up and danced to the melody that Serena was playing. Henrik noticed it and smiled at the scene before him. After a while, Serena was finished playing and Henrik smiled at her. "I think your favorite melody made everyone dance, love."

"Really?" she replied. "I knew that it was a beautiful piece of music, but I never imagined that it had that effect on people."

Henrik nodded. "Oh, it does, you just never realized it before."

Serena smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Henrik, I've never danced before.. Can you dance with me?" She bit her lip and kissed his cheek shortly after scooting over to stand up and she held onto the piano waiting for him.

Henrik smiled and motioned for someone to come over and play the piano. He took Serena's hand and guided her to the midle of the living room where he began to dance with her once the music had begun. "For you my darling Rena, anything." He helped her stand on top of his feet and he danced with her smiling and kissing her cheek every so often.

Rena smiled and when the music was done she whispered in his ear. "Is there somewhere we could go to be alone?" She smiled and stepped off his feet and giggled when he turned her in his arms and tickled her sides a bit.

"Rena wants to go take a walk for a bit. We'll return shortly." He smiled lying through his teeth a bit. He walked with Serena outside and over to his old hideout he used as a kid. Mikael had it built for him if he ever needed to get away and be alone with his thoughts. He guided Serena down onto a bench before he sat beside her and smiled rubbing a thumb on her cheek.

Serena smiled and moved until she was sitting on his lap and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged on it a bit wanting more than just simple kisses.

Henrik moaned against her lips, running his hands up and down her body, aching to do something more. He then brought his hand up to the top of her dress, slowly undoing the zipper and feeling her skin under his hand. "I want you so much, Rena. Do you want me?"

Serena trembled under his touch. "Yes, Henrik, I want you. Take me. But, be gentle, I've never done this before."

Henrik smiled and kissed her again softly and he stood up and walked carrying her over to the bed in the corner. He set her on her feet and slid her dress down smiling as it pooled around her feet. "You're beautiful darling, with or without clothes."

Serena blushed and stepped out of her shoes and used her hands and tugged his shirt off and ran her hands down his strong chest and smiled leaning forward to place a soft kiss where her fingers had been previously. "Thank you Henrik.." She gasped feeling him pick her up and she bit her lip as he laid her down on the matress.

Henrik smiled and nestling himself in between her legs he kissed down her chest and to her flat stomach. He sat back up and removed his own clothing and picking up one of her thighs, he kissed the inner part softly nipping at the skin. He smiled hearing the soft moan that emitted from his girlfriend's mouth.

Serena smiled at what Henrik was doing absolutely loving the fact that he was being gentle. She knew it would hurt since it was her first time, but Henrik was making her feel relaxed and not at all tense. She had heard somewhere that if you were tense or stressed during sex, it tended to hurt a lot more. She bit her lip moaning as he nipped at her inner thigh with his human teeth. She knew he was a vampire and swore to keep it a secret. Not that she had anyone to tell other than her adoptive parents. Her adoptive father was a human, while her adoptive mother was a vampire.

Henrik smiled and undid her bra and took it off tossing it to the side. He smiled down at her seeing how beautiful she looked almost completely naked. Licking his lips, he said, " You're so beautiful, Rena."

Hearing him say that in the low, seductive tone he was using made her bite her lip again. She was in heaven in that moment, and all because of him. She then felt him take one of the nipples in his mouth, sucking on ot like a baby, causing her to tremble under him again. The things he could do to her were amazing and she was definitely happy that she found someone like him.

Henrik smiled and used a hand to tease her other breast smirking at her whine when he did that. He switched what he was doing and had to put his hands on her hips to keep her still. He chuckled sitting back up and peeled off her underwear and tossed them to the floor. "Are you ready for me love?" He smiled kissing her neck and felt her nod.

"Yes, Henrik please... Please don't tease me, it's not very nice..." She pouted at him and wished she could see him with her eyes. She used a hand to feel his face and smiled caressing his cheek softly.

"Of course not love, I intend to give you everything I have.." He kissed her pout and pushed his throbbing member into her waiting core and groaned feeling her virgin walls clamp down around him. He moved slowly at first so as not to hurt her more than it would.

Serena moaned into his kiss, her tongue dancing with his and she pulled back reaching her hands up to grip his strong biceps. "Henrik..."

Henrik nodded knowing what she wanted and he moved a bit faster not wanting to tease her. He knew she hated when he teased her and he didn't want to anymore.

Serena followed Henrik's movements exactly, wanting to keep in sync with him. As the movements got faster and faster, Serena let out a pleasurable scream. Henrik heard it and then let his own shortly after she did. He then felt his fangs pop out due to the amount of pleasure he was feeling, bending down to scrape her neck. He wanted to bite her, but at the same time, he also didn't want to hurt her.

Serena smiled feeling his fangs scrape her neck and she moaned lightly. "Henrik... do it. I want to join you and be with you forever.. Please..." She begged him slightly and smiled softly wanting nothing more than what she wanted in that moment.

Henrik smiled into her neck and he sunk his fangs into her feeding from her a bit. He pulled away and kissed her leaving her lips stained a bit with her own blood. "You understand I do have to kill you right?" He saw her nod and he smiled kissing her temple. "Alright then darling, I will see you when you wake up." He kissed her forehead before gently snapping her neck and felt her pulse slow down until she was completely dead.

He stood up and tugged on his clothes and tried to fix his hair as best as he could and walked back into the house and saw his brothers looking at him smirking. "Shut up..." He sighed and walked upstairs to find something to put Serena in. He took the clothes back to his little shack and he dressed her in a fresh pair of underwear and put on her bra. He then slipped her into a strapless lavender colored dress, with a darker purple bow that cinched her waist accentuating her curves. He slipped her white shoes back on her and kissed her forehead before departing back into the house.

Serena blinked opening her eyes and she gasped in shock. She stood up and ran to a mirror to make sure she wasn't dreaming anymore. She could see everything with her eyes now and she cried and ran to the house opening the door letting it bang softly aginst the wall and saw everyone looking at her. "I can see..." She cried and ran into Henrik's waiting arms who picked her up and swung her around.

Henrik smiled. "That's the best thing about being a vampire, love. Whatever you had before is no longer there."

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

Henrik chuckled. "Well, you have eternity to do that." He kissed her. "You're not the only vampire here, love. My father, brothers and sister are vampires too, as well as Caroline and Sage. The only ones who aren't are Amelia and Eleanor. They're witches. And I forgot to mention that Niklaus is half vampire and half werewolf. My mother, who is a witch, had an affair with a werewolf, thus producing Niklaus."

She smiled and stood back on her feet and smiled at the rest of his family. She felt suddenly uncomfortable and it showed on her face. Her throat suddenly became very dry and was starting to hurt her.

Mikael saw this and knew what she needed. "Henrik, son?" He motioned to Serena who was now clutching at her throat and coughing a bit.

Henrik's eyes widened momentarily as he sped to the kitchen grabbing a blood bag and held it to Serena. "Serena, darling... you need to feed to complete your transition. Drink this... You'll feel better..."

Serena grabbed the blood bag and tore into it drinking hungrily and she looked at Henrik when she was done. "More... still thirsty.." She licked her lips free of the excess blood and looked at him.

Henrik nodded. "Right. You're going to have to hunt. You're also going to need a daylight ring, which will allow you to walk around in the sun without fear of burning."

Amelia nodded upon hearing that. "I'll do it." She saw Elijah giving her a concerned look. "It's all right, Elijah, I'm not going to overexert myself. I know you're concerned about our child."

Serena gave Henrik a curious look. "Amelia's pregnant? But, isn't Elijah a vampire? I thought vampires couldn't procreate?"

Henrik smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her lips. "Vampires can't, but because Amelia is a witch, she can." He smiled and turned to Amelia and didn't notice Serena had walked off. "When would you have the ring ready Amelia?"

Serena watched as Henrik spoke to Amelia and she smiled and walked over to the window which the sun was shining through and she placed her hand on the window and looked down seeing her skin starting to turn red and sizzle and she whimpered.

Caroline noticed Serena frozen and starting to burn and she grabbed her coat and threw it over Serena and tugged her away from the window and held her on the couch until she had stopped whimpering.

"Ow... that hurt..." she pouted and saw Henrik come over looking worried. "Henrik, I'm okay... Caroline got to me before I could be seriously burned..."

Henrik nodded and looked at Amelia. "Think you could make that ring now?" He smiled as she nodded walking over to them.

"Does she have a ring already Henrik?" She smiled placing a hand on her stomach and smiled at her student. She saw Serena shake her head and she lifted one of her hands and smiled. "I'll be right back Henrik, she wears the same size ring as me." She smiled and walked into a room and set up the stuff she needed and performed the daylight ring spell and after a few minutes it was done. She picked up the ring which was a lavender butterfly sitting on a silver band and brought it out to Serena and slipped it onto her right ring finger.

Serena and smiled walking into the sun and smiled at Henrik seeing she wasn't burning and grinned. "Can we go hunting now Henrik?"


	3. For The First Time

"Of course darling. You do need to feed after all." Henrik smiled and took her by the hand and walked with her into the forest that ran behind his home. "Did you want me to show you, or did you want to learn yourself?" He smiled at her and smelled an unsuspecting human and he found them and compelled them to not make a sound and he sunk his fangs into their neck drinking their sweet blood.

Serena licked her lips and walked over to where Henrik was and she sunk her own fangs into the other side of the humans neck and drank hungrily. Her one hand kept a grip on the girls waist, while her other hand reached over and held Henrik's hand. She felt the girl slip from her grasp and she turned to Henrik and kissed him not caring that there was blood all over her face.

Henrik smiled against her lips and returned her kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled away. "Did you enjoy that, love?"

"I did, very much," said Serena. "I think that I'm going to like being a vampire." She smiled at him. "And I have you to thank for it."

"You don't have to thank me," said Henrik. "I didn't do much."

"Oh, don't be so modest," said Serena. "You did more than you think you did. You helped me believe in myself when I couldn't. You were even there to protect me from the bullies that tormented me when I was human. So, I have plenty to thank you for."

Henrik smiled and he would have blushed, had he been human. "I was just doing what any gentleman would have done Rena."

"That you did Rik. I love you..." She covered her mouth gasping before cursing not so silently. "We're graduating and I'm gonna be able to see... I have no idea how to tell my adoptive parents..."

"Isn't your mum a vampire love?" He looked at her curiously.

"She is, but she wore she didn't want me turned into someone like her.." she bit her lip nervously and started pacing.

Henrik nodded. "We'll have to tell her the truth. She may not have wanted this, but you did."

"I know I did, and I'm not regretting it, I just don't know what to do."

"Well I'll be right by your side baby. And if she tries to harm you, I won't let her." He vowed picking her up and pressing her against the tree kissing her.

Serena smiled into the kiss and ran her hands through his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist. For some reason, she wondered what sex as a vampire was like. Henrik had relieved her of her virginity when she was still human. "..Henrik..?"

Henrik let his lips travel to her neck and mumbled against it. "Yes, love?" He peppered kisses nipping along her neck.

Serena let out a moan. "I've never had sex as a vampire before."

"Don't worry, it'll be the best experience you'll ever have."

"Good... Henrik... take me..." Serena let out another moan as he scraped her neck with his fangs.

"Here? Are you sure love?" Henrik looked at her and then chuckled as she got down.

Serena growled playfully turning them around so he was against the tree and she ripped open his shirt and kissed down the planes of his chest. She kissed him again passionately and fumbled with his jeans wanting them off.

Henrik got the message and twisted her hair in his hand holding her head still and using one hand he skillfully dropped her dress.

As soon as he got her dress off, Henrik removed her bra and panties, after which he drove his throbbing member into her core, thrusting hard and fast into her. Serena responded by gyrating her hips against him, keeping in sync with his movements, not wanting to slow down for anything. She then drove her fangs into his neck, marking him as hers. Not that she was worried that she'd lose him, she just wanted to mark her territory.

Henrik let out a gutteral moan when she did that and when she was finished he returned the favor to her. He wanted the world to know that she was his and his alone. If anyone dared to touch his dear Serena, they would themselves in for a world of hurt. Her heard Serena let out a pleasurable scream and he followed suit half a beat later. He smiled and kissed her cheek softly, "So how was that love? Did you enjoy having sex as a vampire?"

Serena breathed trying to catch her breath and she smiled. "Yes I did and you are my sexy vampire prince." She giggled and kissed his cheek curling into his side.

"And you, are my sexy vampire princess" He kissed her cheek and stood up getting dressed and noticed her staring and he smirked. "It's rude to stare Princess" he teased her a bit before helping her to stand up.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" She told him as she slipped on her bra and underwear followed by her dress and smiled at Henrik. She squealed in delight and he put her on his back. "Henrik! What are you doing?" She laughed the whole time as he sped to his family's home and grinned getting off his back.

Henrik saw Klaus giving him a knowing smirk. "Well, how was the hunt, brother? Was Serena successful?"

Henrik raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, it was very successful. Serena is an excellent hunter. Those humans we feasted on didn't stand a chance against her."

Serena grinned and left her fangs out smiling adorably and kissed Henrik's cheek. "Wait do I need to sleep anymore?"

Henrik chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist holding her close. "Not if you don't want to darling. By the way, your fangs are showing." He tapped her nose lightly.

"Oops" She giggled and retracted them into her mouth and smiled as if she was a human. "So Klaus, I know when I was blind you wanted to help get my art into museums, did you still want to help not that I'm not blind?"

"Of course I do," said Klaus. "My offer still stands."

Serena smiled. "Thank you."

Caroline smiled as well when she heard this. "That was very sweet of you to offer to help her, Nik."

"She's a fellow artist who has amazing talent," said Klaus. "I thought that she could use the assistance of one such as myself to get her work on display so that the world could see just how beautiful her work truly is. She showed me her portfolio and she's definitely got potential for one so young. It kind of reminds me of myself when I was starting out."

Serena smiled and then chuckled. "What are you, like a billion or something?" She giggled and covered her mouth with a hand trying to stifle her giggles. Unfortunately, it wasn't working and she bent over at the waist still giggling. After a few minutes she stood back up smiling and stuck her tongue out at Klaus.

Klaus just sighed and had a feeling of deja vu. Caroline had said the same thing to him when Tyler bit her and he had healed her with his blood. "You have to adjust your perception of time now that you're a vampire love. Caroline said the same thing to me years ago when she was at a point of almost dying."

Serena nodded and smiled before gasping when Henrik picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. "Henrik! Put me down!" She giggled and bit his shoulder with her fangs and smirked. "I'm not a doll, now put me down!"

Henrik smiled when she bit him and he grinned at her. "As you wish darling.." He flung her off his shoulder and wanted to see if she could right herself before she got injured.

Serena gasped when she was flung off his shoulder, but she just flipped in the air and landed on the balls of her feet. "You're lucky I'm a vampire now." She just stated simply before storming past him and out the door towards the cabin where she had been turned and she heard someone following her. "Go away Henrik, I have no desire to speak to you."

The second Serena spoke, out stepped a rather handsome vampire with black hair and blue eyes, looking at her curiously. "Henrik? The last time I checked, that wasn't my name."

Serena eyed him curiously. "Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me," he replied. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

Serena recognized the last name immediately. "Are you in any relation to Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes, I'm his brother."

Serena looked at him cautiously and backed away slowly. "What do you want?" She stuffed her hand in her back pocket where her phone was and dialed Henrik's number and put it on speaker. "I know of you and your reputation. What do you want from me?"

"You think I want something from you?" said Damon, eyeing her curiously. "I don't want anything from you."

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

"Don't believe me if you don't want to," said Damon. "Though, if you really want to know, I found out that one of the Mikaelsons got himself a new girlfriend and so naturally, I was curious. It is a small town after all, and news travels fast."

"Why are you so interested in the fact that one of them has a new girlfriend? You hurt me and I swear..." Serena glared at him and gasped when he walked toward her causing her to walk back and hit her back against a tree.

"Or what? You're gonna kick me?" Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I can do a lot more damage to you sweetheart."

Serena put her hands on his chest shoving him back. "Don't EVER call me sweetheart again." She growled a bit and her fangs had lowered in her mouth and she leaned forward biting his arm. "Now leave, before I get the entire family out here. After all, you're on their property which means you're trespassing." She smirked and blurred off to the main house and walked in and wasn't surprised when he followed her.

"You stupid little girl. Let me in!" Damon scowled glaring at her.

"Even if I could, I still wouldn't. I don't live here and I'm not the owner of the house. I suggest you leave now." She pointed behind her hearing Henrik and his entire family come up behind her.

Stefan scowled at his brother. "Damon, what are you doing here? I'm sure that Katherine is wondering where you are."

Damon just gave his brother his signature smirk. "Brother, we all know Katherine doesn't care where I am as long as I come home to her at night. Like I tried telling this newbie vampire there, I was simply curious about the Mikaelson that had gone and gotten a new girlfriend."

Serena smirked and had a devious idea and even though she knew it would tick Damon off, she didn't give a damn. She turned around and pulled Henrik's face down to hers and she kissed him still smirking. She pulled away and turned around and was pulled to Henrik's chest by his arms going around her and holding her close.

Henrik then glanced over at his future brother-in-law's brother and gave him the same smirk that Serena gave him. "There, you got your glimpse. Are you satisfied now?"

Damon saw what the girl was doing and he scowled. He just rolled his eyes and just returned their smirk. "Yes, I'm satisfied..." He turned on his heel and blurred away and Serena let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

She turned to Henrik and took his hand and dragged him out to the little cottage and went inside and she shut the door leaning against it biting her lower lip and looking at the ground. She didn't even move when Henrik cupped her cheek with his hand.

Henrik saw the way she was looking and stepped forward and cupped her cheek with his hand and rubbed his thumb over her lower lip tugging it out from between her teeth. "Rena? Darling, what is it?" He smiled down at her trying to understand what was going through her head.

"Henrik, I was actually scared of him... I had to bite him just to get away from him.." She wrapped her arms around his waist crying into his chest. "You didn't follow me.. I wish you had..."

Henrik nodded. "I know I should've followed you, but you were angry at me, and I wanted you to calm down before I came after you. And the fact that my damn future brother-in-law's brother scared you like that makes me feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Henrik," said Serena. "I never should've gotten angry at you. I realize you were only being playful and I overreacted."

Henrik smiled and leaned down kissing his much shorter girlfriend. "Okay my little pixie fairy" He chuckled when she smacked him on the chest. "Relax love, I'm only teasing." He kissed her cheek before picking her up and tossing her gently on the bed. He straddled her hips when she tried crawling away from him. He leaned down bestowing kisses down her neck and he peeled her dress down kissing down her chest. He wanted to show her how much he loved her and he continued what he was doing.

Serena bit her lip and she arched her back so he was able to kiss her chest easier. While he was doing that, she reached her hands back and unhooked her bra and slipped her arms out of the straps but didn't remove it.

Henrik smiled and took both of her wrists in one hand pinning them above her head and smiled down at her. He took her bra and tossed it to the floor, and he took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to suck on it and with his free hand he teased her other one causing her to moan which he liked. He loved hearing her moan and scream his name, it meant she was his and his alone. If anyone tried to touch her, he'd kill them without thinking twice. She was precious to him and one day he wanted to marry her. He knew that without a doubt.

Serena panted and raised her back, letting out yet another moan, this time a little louder than before. Good God, the things this man could do to her body were unbelievable and she loved him all the more. He was the most affectionate man she ever known and she never wanted anyone else.

Henrik smirked and switched sides enjoying hearing her moan beneath his mouth. He pulled off after a bit and his hand slid down feeling her body betraying her. "You really do get excited by me don't you love?" He took the rest of her clothing off as well as his. He leaned down and teased her with his expert fingers.

Serena whined a bit twisting beneath him and pouted very adorably at him. "Henrik, don't..." Her hands ran down his back, scratching her nails on the way down.

"Don't what love?" He kisses down her beautiful frame and left little love bites.

"Don't tease me... it's not nice..." She moaned his name feeling him giving her love bites.

Henrik smirked hearing his name and he drove himself into her groaning at how she felt around him.

Serena wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his body against hers and gyrating her hips against him. Henrik matched her movements exactly, moving his hands up and down her body, loving the feel of her skin against his palms.

Serena moved her hands up and down his body, trembling at the feel of him.

Henrik smiled and bestowed a kiss upon her forehead as he continued to pound into her small frame. He was glad he had turned her, for now he had no fear of hurting her. Even if he did, she would heal pretty damn quick. He cried out her name in pleasure releasing and he heard her do the same a beat later. He pulled out and pulled the sheet over them laying beside her as they cooled down. "I love you Rena..."

Serena smiled at him and kissed him. "I love you too, Rik. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I will never let you go."

"I'll never let you go either," said Henrik. "You make my immortal life worth living."


	4. A New Life

_**Previously, in "Don't Close Your Eyes," Serena runs into Damon after she gets angry at Henrik for being playful.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Serena's Home**** . . .**

Serena tried not to be nervous the following evening, even though it wasn't that easy. She was going to tell her adoptive mother that she was a vampire, and yet, she wasn't exactly looking forward, considering how she was against her being turned. She tried to hide it from her, but it was evident that she wouldn't be able to do it forever. As a matter of fact, Serena nearly slipped up several times with her fangs. Thankfully, she was able to control it, but who was to say that she wouldn't be to control herself the next time? "No, don't think that way," she said to herself. "You'll be fine. Besides, Henrik said that he'd be there to support you the whole way and if your adoptive mother does anything to harm you, he'll make sure that he'd protect me."

Olive was sitting in the living room and when she looked up she smiled seeing Serena come in. Her smile fell when she saw her daughter's expression plastered on it. "Serena, what is it darling? No one hurt you did they?" She sat up taller and knew it must have been serious for Serena to have that expression on her face.

Serena shook her head at her her mother's question. "No, mom, no one hurt me. I do have to tell you something though. I'm not blind anymore, nor am I human. I am a vampire.." She looked at her nervously.

Olive heard what she said and her eyes narrowed and she blurred over to her and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. "You foolish little girl. What made you think telling me you were a vampire would be okay? I hate that I'm one of these monsters and the fact that you are one makes me sorry I ever adopted you. I liked you when you were the little blind helpless girl." She growled and squeezed her throat a bit tighter and gasped feeling herself being ripped off of Serena.

Henrik had felt like something was wrong with Serena. He couldn't explain it, it was just a feeling in the back of his head. He blurred to her home and he saw her mother choking her and hearing what he said, he ripped her off Serena. He held Serena protectively and growled at Olive. "You DO NOT get to speak to her like that. She is a better person than you and I don't know who you are, but you don't get to speak to anyone like that." He bared his fangs in warning before blurring himself and Serena up the stairs to her room. He found a suitcase and stuffed Serena's clothing in it and took it and her to his home.

**Mikaelson Manor**** . . .**

Serena just numbly watched Henrik and it wasn't until she walked inside his home that she bit her lip trying to hold tears back. Upon seeing his step mother, she couldn't help it and ran into her arms sobbing.

Eleanor held the younger vampire and soothed her and looked at Henrik questioningly. "Henrik, what happened? You left here in such a rush, i never got to ask you where you were going."

"Serena was attacked by her adoptive mother," said Henrik. "Honestly, that woman is a monster! If I thought my own mother was cruel, Serena's adoptive mother makes her look like Little Miss Muffett."

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, Esther was and still is a bit of a heartless bitch. If you want, I could place a hex on her the likes of which she has never seen."

Henrik just nodded still ticked from what he had just witnessed. "That woman needs to be punished. I don't even think she deserves to even live." He scowled and then his features changed slightly as he looked at his step mother. "Can you do that Eleanor? I thought you were a werewolf... not a witch?" Henrik looked at her confused. He looked at his father and knew he needed to ask him. "Father, may Serena live here? He mother is a monster and almost killed her today. I don't feel that Serena is safe there any longer.."

Mikael nodded. "Of course she can, Henrik. Why, I think of Serena as a daughter, even though I've only known her a short time."

Henrik smiled for the first time since he got home. "Thank you, Father."

Serena pulled away from Eleanor and when she heard what Mikael said, she ran to him hugging him tightly. She forgot momentarily that because she was new, she was stronger than the other vampires in the room at the current moment. She let go when she heard Mikael coughing a bit, "Oops, sorry." She giggled and walked back to Henrik jumping on his back grinning.

Mikael smiled when she let go and he just nodded at her. "Of course, I only have one daughter biologically and I can see that you and henrik adore each other. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were married by this time next year."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Really? You really think that we're going to be married next year?"

Mikael nodded. "Of course. Eleanor and I married after a year of my getting divorced from Esther, so there's no doubt that you'll be married within a year."

Serena rested her chin on Henrik's shoulder and kissed his cheek and giggled when he grabbed her suitcase and blurred them upstairs to his room and she fell on his bed. She gasped when he wiggled his fingers teasingly and she moved to crawl away and squealed when he grabbed her ankle tugging her to him. "Henrik Mikaelson... don't you dare!"

Henrik smirked and got closer wiggling his fingers with his one hand. "What are you going to do about it love?" He tickled her with both of his hands and straddled her hips feeling her wiggle beneath him giggling and at times squealing in delight. He just wanted her to forget what her adoptive mother had done. He stopped after a bit and kissed her softly and smiled and moved so he was laying on the bed facing her and he caressed her face with a finger softly.

Serena smiled at him as she felt his finger on her cheek. "Thank you for saving me."

"Oh, you're very welcome, love," he replied. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. You're the most important thing in the world to me." He smiled and kissed her softly holding her close to him.

"I never knew Olive was like that, but I guess her true colors came out today. Can I kill her?" She smirked and giggled when she heard Henrik chuckling.

"Darling, Eleanor is working on it, but if you face her alone, then yes you may kill her." He smiled and kissed her softly again before standing up andtugged her up. "I'll leave you to put your things away. I don't think Father and Eleanore will have a problem with you staying in my room." With that he departed downstairs and smiled at his parents.

Eleanor gave her youngest stepson a smile as well. "I take it Serena is feeling better now?"

"She is," he replied. "Though, she never realized that Olive was that violent until today."

"People have a way of hiding what they really are, Henrik," said Eleanor. "Just look at Stefan. He has a problem with blood, which is why he prefers to drink the blood of animals to human blood."

"Yes, I know," said Henrik. "Niklaus told me the story a long time ago. He said that Stefan was known as the Ripper of Monterey. He even ran into him in Chicago in the 1920s. In fact, that's also where Stefan and Rebekah first met."

Serena had finished unpacking her things and set the suitcase in the corner where it wouldn't be in the way. She walked downstairs and smiled at Eleanor and bit her lip feeling hungry for human food. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm hungry Henrik..."

Henrik chuckled and smiled and walked int the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with a sandwich. "Here you go love." He smiled and kissed the side of her temple and watched as she scarfed down the sandwich and took the plate into the kitchen.

Serena giggled to herself before she ran and did a few front handsprings and landed in front of Henrik and smiled. "I had no idea I could do that, apparently I'm flexible now." She winked at Henrik and kissed his cheek.

Henrik chuckled. "Yes, I got a taste of how flexible you could be."

Serena had to giggle at what he said and playfully smacked his arm. "Oh, you are such a riot, Henrik Mikaelson. It's no wonder I love you so much."

"Thank you, love," said Henrik. "We Mikaelsons do have our own sense of humor."

Serena couldn't help but smile at him, and apparently Henrik was very good at keeping her smiling. She was thankful for that, because before she had met him, she never smiled. Even when they met on that first day in Freshman year, it took him a few days just to get her to relax around him and smile.

Henrik saw her smile and he kissed her nose. "What are you thinking about Rena?"

Serena just shook her head, "Nothing much, I was thinking of visiting your brother and asking him what the next step was to get my art into a museum or whatever."

Henrik nodded. "Oh, yes, I remember Niklaus offering to help you get your art into the public eye, just like his has over the years."

Serena smiled. "Yes, and maybe I could get to see the painting that he says is in the Hermitage."

"Well, maybe now that you have your sight back thanks to my turning you, you can see it and enjoy it," said Henrik. "I know I certainly will."

Serena smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll text you and let you know what he says alright?"

Henrik nodded and kissed her forehead affectionately. "Alright darling, I'll be waiting."

Serena grabbed her folder and blurred over to Niklaus and Caroline's home and rang the doorbell and smiled waiting.

**Klaus & Caroline's Mansion**** . . .**

After a few minutes, the door opened and Caroline came out, smiling at Serena. "Hey, Rena, I was just thinking about you."

Serena returned her smile. "That's good. Is Niklaus here by any chance? I need to talk to him."

Caroline nodded, knowing why she was here. "I know, he told me that he was going to help you get your art in museums. Well, he's in his art room. I can take you there if you want."

Serena nodded and smiled brightly at her. "Sure, thanks Care, I mean Caroline."

Caroline chuckled and shrugged at her correction. "You can call me Care if you want. Most everyone does anyway, but only people I consider my close friends." She winked and smiled leading her off to the art room.

"You consider me a friend?" Serena blinked wide eyed before following Caroline to the art room.

"Of course Serena, I'm pretty sure everyone already thinks of you as part of the family. I heard what happened with your mother, and I'm sorry. No mother should say such horrible things to someone that is their daughter." She knocked lightly on the door to alert Klaus to her presence and opened the door ushering Serena in. "Serena came to see you Nik. I'll leave you two to your discussion." She smiled and walked off to the kitchen to get some drinks for the two artists.

Klaus smiled at Serena as soon as Caroline left the room. "Hello, Serena."

"Hello, Niklaus," she replied. "I hope I wasn't interrupting you."

"Oh no, not at all. You know you're more than welcome here," said Klaus. "Now, I believe you're here because of what we discussed before Henrik turned you?"

"I am," said Serena. "I'm more than ready for this. Whatever help you can give me, I'm more than happy to accept."

"Did you happen to bring your folder of your artwork?" Klaus smiled and waited hoping she did. Even if she hadn't, she could always blur back to his father's house and get them.

"Yeah I did, I figured you'd ask so I brought it in case." Serena smiled and handed the folder to him. She glanced over and saw a new drawing he was working on and she could see it was Caroline. "Is that Caroline?" She inquired of him and smiled softly.

Klaus had been looking through her folder again and he looked up. "Hmm?" He looked to where she was and smiled. "Yes it is, she's my favorite subject, mostly because we're getting married soon."

Serena grinned when he said that and thought of an idea. "I was wondering, well if you'll let me, but could I do a portrait of you two as a wedding gift?" She bit her lip afraid he'd say no. After all, he didn't know her that well, so there was always a possibility of him saying no.

Klaus thought about it for a moment and looked at Serena, giving her another smile. "I'd be honored if you did that, and I'm sure Caroline would be honored as well."

Serena smiled. "Thank you so much, Niklaus. I'll definitely make this the best portrait possible. The kind that will talked about for eons to come."

Klaus smiled and nodded. "Of course it will be, especially since it will be doen by someone as talented as yourself."

Serena smiled and then giggled slightly. "I need to paint Caroline first, but I need her in her wedding dress... Hmm... Mind if I stay in here for a bit with her?"

Klaus nodded. "I don't mind at all, Serena. Take all the time you need. To me, it doesn't matter how long it takes. The only thing I care about is that you make Caroline look like the goddess I see her as."

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Serena. "I can definitely do that. In fact, I'll even make her look like an angel. Angels and goddesses have beauty that is beyond compare."

Klaus nodded smiling at his brother's girlfriend and went to fetch Caroline. "Love, I'm going out for a while. Can you go put on your wedding gown and go up to Serena? She wants to paint a portrait of us as a wedding gift. She needs to paint you first though. I think I'll go visit Henrik and have a chat with him." He kissed her cheek before blurring over to the Mikaelson Manor.

Caroline smiled as he left and put on her dress and did her hair how she was going to have it when they got married. She went into the art room and saw Serena setting up what she needed. She stepped up onto the modeling stage where she had stood for Nik countless times and alerted Serena to her presence.

Serena stood up and smiled before going over to shut and lock the door and pulled drapes over the windows so if Nik returned he wouldn't see Caroline. She set a canvas that was pretty wide on an easel and got the brushes and paints she needed and smiled at Caroline. "Ready?"

Caroline nodded. "I'm ready, Serena. I know that you'll paint me as tastefully as Nik always does. Having seen your portfolio, I know I'm in good hands."

Serena nodded before sitting on the stool in front of the easel. "Okay, but just be sure to let me know if you get tired.." She dipped her paintbrush in a color that was a shade of green and painting the grass so it would look like Caroline was standing on a hill. She then did the sky and smiled once she had finished that part which was a good hour later. She picked up a new brush setting the old one in a jar of water to soak. She painted Caroline very tastefully and made it look as if she was dancing, and once she added Niklaus in, it would be complete. Two hours later, she set the brush down and smiled at Caroline. "I'm finished if you would like to see, just don't touch it, because it's still wet." She smiled and stood up brushing her hands off and watched Caroline come down off the pedastal.

Caroline walked over to her and she gasped almost crying seeing at how beautiful Serena had painted her and the background. "Serena, this is beautiful. I'm sure we'll both love it when it's complete." She smiled and walked out to their bedroom and heard the front door open and she hurried to get dressed in her normal clothing putting the dress away just in time.

Serena heard Niklaus coming up the steps and she smiled. "Nik, can you go put on your tux and then come back in here?" She smiled waiting patiently and made sure he wouldn't see the portrait until it was completely finished.

Once she was sure he wouldn't see it, Klaus walked into the room, looking all dapper in his tux. Serena smiled at him when he came in. "You look great."

"Thank you, Serena," he replied. "I have faith in you to make this the best portrait in the world."

Serena smiled and waited until he was standing where Caroline had been previously. She picked up a fresh brush and painted him so one of his hands was holding Caroline's outstretched one and was smiling at her. She knew how much in love with each other they were, so she wanted to display that in the portrait. She added the finishing touches to his tux and smiled at her handiwork. "So, when's the wedding?" She asked as she picked up a fresh brush and painted across the top a simple message.

"In a couple days, why do you ask?" He looked at her inquiringly and smiled softly.

"Oh no reason, Henrik hadn't said anything to me so I wasn't sure.." She hid her smile behind the portrait and grinend at her finished product. Across the top it read Caroline and Niklaus Mikaelson joined together in love on this day. Beneath that it read June 5, 2014 and she pulled a sheer cover over it so he wouldn't see it when he left the room.

After the portrait was completed, Klaus cleared his throat and smiled at Serena. "How would you like to come to the wedding? I know this is last minute, but Caroline and I would love to have you there to spend our special day with us. That and Henrik would be disappointed if he didn't have his beautiful and very talented girlfriend at his side."

"I'd love to," said Serena. "Besides, I have to be there so that I can unveil the portrait. I can't disappoint you or my public, right?"

Klaus chuckled and stepped off the pedastal and walked over to her. "No, I suppose not... You may want to take that with you, otherwise I'll be tempted to look at it."

Serena smiled and nodded and picking up the portrait she faced him. "Thanks for this Klaus, you'll let me know what museums and galleries say though, right?" She saw him nod and with that she blurred back to the Mikaelson Manor and walked in. "Hello, anyone home?"

**Later, Mikaelson Manor**** . . .**

No sooner did she say that than she saw Henrik standing there, a smile on his face. "How did it go with Niklaus and Caroline?"

"Oh, it went great," she replied. "I made a very special portrait of them that I'm going to unveil at the wedding, to which I was also invited, courtesy of your brother, of course."

Henrik nodded. "Of course. I was going to ask you myself, but since Niklaus has beaten me to it, I guess that plan is out." He cleared his throat. "In either case, Serena, you're going to have a marvelous time, and I'm sure that everyone is going to love what you have made. I know I definitely will."

Serena smiled and yawned and looked at Henrik. "I guess sitting on a stool for over four hours painting wore me out. Can we go upstairs?"

Henrik chuckled and smiled at her before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Of course we can darling." He smiled and walked with her upstairs and into their room they now shared. He shut the door behind her and watched her as she set the covered portrait down and open a drawer pulling out some clothes to sleep in.

Serena kept her back to Henrik as she pulled off her top and replaced it with a gray tank top that read forever young across the front. She slipped off her jeans and yugged on a pair of gray sleeping shorts. They were shorter than her other shorts and she wouldn't dare step outside the house with them on. It was draw unwanted attention and she didn't want that. She turned around smiling at Henrik and she tugged her hair out of the ponytail holder and her hair fell softly to her shoulders.

While Serena had been dressing, Henrik had done the same. Only his clothes now consisted of a pair of red flannel pajama pants and nothing else. He smiled seeing how beautiful she looked and he stepped forward to her. "You look like an angel Rena. You're my angel.. Forever and always.." He kissed her resting his hands on her hips and smiled when she responded.

Serena smiled kissing him and pressed herself closer running her hands down his chest. She pulled away from the kiss and winked at him. "Not that I wouldn't mind another round, but I do actually want to sleep for a few hours at least."


	5. I Think I Want To Marry You

_Previously, in "Don't Close Your Eyes," Serena paints a special portrait of Caroline and Klaus as a wedding present._

**Chapter 5**

**2 Days Later**** . . .**

Caroline was the picture of elegance in her wedding gown. She had been dreaming of this day since she was still human, and now that it was here, it was definitely more than she ever dreamed it would be, and it was thanks in part to the sophisticated Original she was marrying. Klaus loved her more than anything and would do just about anything to make her happy, which was the most important thing. What made the day even more special was that Mikael gave her away because her father was dead. Of course, that seemed to work for the best, since Bill was a hunter and if he had been in a church full of vampires, chances are he'd try to kill them.

Serena smiled watching the bridesmaids walk down the aisle and she stood up when everyone else did as Caroline walked down the aisle. She felt Henrik's hand on her shoulder and she smiled happily thinking about how one day that would be her. She sat down once Caroline got to the altar where Niklaus was and she shivered slightly when she felt Henrik's hand on her thigh moving it slowly north. She grabbed his hand to stop it from going further because anything he did made her feel too good and she couldn't help moaning. She wasn't about to ruin Caroline's special day.

Once the congregation was seated, Pastor Young began the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered on this special day to witness the union of Niklaus Alexander Mikaelson and Caroline Lillian Forbes. The bride and groom have each written vows that they will now recite."

Klaus smiled at Caroline. "Up until the day I met you, my life was full of darkness and misery. Then, you came along and the darkness was gone, replaced by a brilliant light that will forever shine around me. Caroline, I pledge my love and devotion to you for all eternity. You are everything I could ever want and more. I love you and I am proud to become your husband."

Caroline had tears in her eyes when Nik finished and she didn't even wipe them away, she just let them roll down her face. "Nik, ever since that day I laid eyes on you, you were always on my mind. No matter how hard I tried, you were never far from my thoughts. I love you Niklaus, always and forever. I am proud to become your wife for the rest of eternity." She smiled just letting the tears flow down her face.

Pastor Young smiled when they had finished saying their vows and nodded to the ringbearer. "Niklaus, take Caroline's ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me."

Nik smiled and took the ring and placed it on her finger and looked at the Pastor.

"Say with this ring, I thee wed." He smiled and watched and looked at his daughter sitting with her husband Matthew in the pew. It brought back fond memories from when she had gotten married. She was now six months pregnant with his grandson or granddaughter and he couldn't wait to meet them.

Klaus placed the ring on Caroline's finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Pastor Young then instructed Caroline to take the ring for Klaus from the ring bearer, which she gladly did. After she had done that, he said to her, "Caroline, place the ring on Klaus' finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed."

With a tearful nod, Caroline placed the ring on her new husband's finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Klaus smiled widely once she slid the ring on his finger and he leaned forawrd kissing her softly and pulled away hearing people cheering for them. He took her hand and walked with her down the aisle amidst all the birdseed people were tossing. They got in the limo and he smiled at his wife kissing her cheek sweetly. "So how does it feel to officially be a Mikaelson love?"

Caroline giggled and smiled at her husband. "I would say amazing, but I feel like I've been a Mikaelson ever since we got engaged. I just can't wait to see the portrait Serena painted of us." She smiled and kissed him again as the limo stopped at the reception hall.

Klaus smiled and got out first and helped her out walking with her into the hall and smiled at his family and they sat down at their table.

Serena smiled and walked in with the covered portrait and took the microphone from the DJ who got everyone's attention. "Today is a very special day for two and I wish you nothing but the best. I would like to present my present to you." She smiled and pulled the cover off and set the portrait on the stand beside their table revealing it to the newlyweds and guests.

After the portrait was unveiled, Caroline smiled and felt tears in her eyes as she saw what Serena had done. She went over to her new brother-in-law's girlfriend, hugging her tight. "Thank you, Serena. This is the best present anyone has ever given us. You portrayed us perfectly."

"You're very welcome, Caroline," said Serena. "You and Niklaus deserve nothing but the best and I wanted to do something that you would enjoy showing to your guests, as well as the other members of the family, including Henrik and myself."

Serena smiled and walked back over to Henrik who hugged her kissing the top of her head. "I take it you liked it?"

Henrik nodded and took her hand walking with her to a room in the back. The reception hall also doubled as a hotel for guests who had traveled far. Henrik only had one thing in mind at that particular moment. He opened the door and led Serena in and shut the door behind him locking it. There was a bed and he smirked walking over to Serena, "It's not fair for you to tease me by dressing like this love."

Serena gave him a smirk right back, "You mean you don't like me dressing like this?"

"Oh no I do, I just get jealous of the other guys that keep eyeing you up and down." He walked closer making Serena walk back and he reached out a hand wrapping it around her and pulled her to him. He leaned down and scraped his fangs along her neck running a hand down her chest.

Serena panted as she felt what he was doing to her, enjoying the feeling that it was giving her. She ran her hands up and down his body. "You don't have anything to worry about, Henrik, because the only one I ever want is you. It's always been you, and it always will be you."

"Good," said Henrik. "I would kill anyone else who went after you."

Serena smirked and slid her arms out of the straps that were holding the dress up and let it pool around her ankles. After she was done that, she jumped wrapping her legs around Henrik's waist kissing him and let her fangs scrape his tongue lightly.

Henrik groaned into her mouth and ran his hands down her back before cupping her bum squeezing a tad rough and walked them over to the bed and set her down on it. He stripped himself of his tux and boxers and walked back over to her freeing her of her undergarments and sat in between her legs. He ran his hand over her thighs as he kissed down her chest.

Serena hissed in pleasure and dug her fangs into his neck. Henrik then glided his throbbing member into her core, thrusting hard and fast into her. Serena responded by gyrating against his thrusts, matching his movements exactly as she removed her fangs from his neck. No sooner did she do that than Henrik dug his fangs into her neck, drinking her blood like she did earlier.

Serena let her hand scratch down his back smiling pleasurably. "Henrik..." She sighed out still gyrating her hips to match him thrust for thrust.

Henrik smirked and moved a bit faster pulling his fangs out of her neck and left searing kisses down her chest. He latched his mouth onto one of her breasts sucking on the nipple and teasing the other one with a free hand.

Serena felt his hand on her breast and let out another moan, obviously liking how it seemed to take her to another level of ecstasy. And it was all thanks to the handsome Original that she fell in love with the first time they met.

Henrik smiled and gave a few final thrusts exploding his release into her and pulled out gently tugging the sheet over them and kissed her forehead. "Amazing as always darling." He cuddled with her and stayed like that for an hour or so.

"I love weddings and seeing people get married. It makes me wonder when I'll get married... I know I can't have children because I'm a vampire now, but I do wish I could have children of my own..." Serena sighed and looked at Henrik before looking down at the sheets she was twisting in her hands.

Henrik smiled. "No problem, we can always adopt."

Serena returned his smile. "That's true. And what about the marriage thing?"

"I think I can rectify that." Henrik then climbed out of bed and got a box out of his pants before returning to the bed. "Serena, I have been in love with you since we were fourteen and there wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think of you. You are my life, my love and my very best friend." He opened the box. "Serena, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Serena watched as he got out of the bed and she sat on the edge watching as he statyed on one knee. She covered her mouth with a hand silently crying while he proposed and she nodded as an answer before speaking verbally. "Yes, a thousand times yes Henrik Mikaelson!"

Henrik smiled and slipped the ring on her finger before standing up and swept her in his arms kissing her. He set her down and smiled happily at his shorter fiance. "Well I think we should get dressed and go mingle with the other guests now." He winked before getting dressed and fixed his hair so it looked semi decent.

Serena smiled and did the same and heard a knocking on the door. She unlocked it and peeked out seeing Caroline. "Caroline? Why aren't you with Nik? It's your wedding day..."

Caroline smiled at her. "He sent me to find you. That and I ran to the bathroom because I didn't really feel that good. In fact, it's been going on for the last several months now."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Several months? Caroline, are you saying that you're pregnant? But, you're a vampire. I thought it was impossible for you?"

"I thought so too, but Nik is a hybrid and he has the ability to do just about anything."

"Have you told him yet?"

"Not yet," said Caroline. "I was planning to tell him to tell him later, when we were alone."

Serena nodded and smiled at her future sister in law. "Well I think he'll be happy, oh um Henrik and I have something to tell you..."

Caroline looked at her curiously and raised an eyebrow. "What is it Serena?"

Serena raised her left hand so Caroline could see the ring clearly. "Henrik asked me to marry him!" She was excited and was bouncing on her toes.

Caroline grinned and pulled her into a hug holding her close. "Congratulations Serena!"

Serena smiled and stepped back from the hug and thought of a really good idea. "Care, you have to help me plan the wedding! Please?"

Caroline smiled. "Are you kidding? I'd love to plan your wedding for you, Rena! It's the least I could do after you painted that beautiful portrait for us!"

Serena smiled as well. "Thank you, Caroline. You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

Caroline smiled and turned to walk back to the ballroom. "Well whenever you two are done, come join the rest of us. I'm going to be throwing the bouquet soon." She kept walking and when her footsteps were no longer heard, Serena turned to Henrik.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your family?"

"I believe you did, but I enjoy hearing it all the same." Henrik smiled and took her hand walking with her back to the festivities of the after party.

When they returned to the ballroom, Henrik and Serena saw that Caroline was getting ready to throw the bouquet. When she saw them, she smiled at them and threw it. It landed in Serena's hands with no effort at all.

Serena smiled as she caught the bouquet and had a feeling that Caroline did it on purpose. She walked over to Eleanor and Mikael and sat at the table. "So I have something to tell you guys.." She hid her hand that had the engagement ring on it beneath the table.

Eleanor smiled at Serena as she sat and looked at her quizzically. "And what's that dear?"

Serena showed them her ring and smiled brightly. "Henrik asked me to marry him..."

Eleanor gasped when she saw the ring. "Serena, this is the most beautiful ring I've seen! In fact, it reminds me of the ring Mikael gave me when he proposed to me!"

Mikael smirked. "I'll bet he proposed the same way I did."

Serena raised an eyebrow at Mikael. "How did you propose?"

"Right after we made love in a private room at a party thrown by one of Eleanor's friends."

"That's exactly how he proposed to me."

Mikael chuckled at first which turned into a hearty laugh. "Apparently like Father like Son..."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, but when she saw Serena giggling as well, it became contagious and she laughed behind her hand. She cleared her throat when she saw Henrik coming over.

Serena however, couldn't stop laughing and she had joyful tears rolling down her face.

"Love, whatever may I ask is so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you proposed to me the exact same way Mikael proposed to Eleanor..." Serena burst out giggling again.

Henrik rolled his eyes at that. "Father, did you tell her your proposal story?"

"Of course I did," said Mikael. "She asked how I proposed to Eleanor and I told her. Look on the bright side, at least you'll have an interesting story to tell."

Serena managed to stop giggling and smiled at Henrik. "I think it's cute that you proposed to me the same way." She stood up smiling at Eleanor and Mikael. "Eleanor, is it okay if Caroline comes to the house after her honeymoon? She's helping me plan the wedding.."

Eleanor smiled at Serena. "Sweetheart, I don't have a problem with it. In fact, I'll help as well. Weddings are a family event, and we should plan it as a family."

"Thank you, Eleanor," said Serena. "You're the absolute best. I just love this family. You guys are amazing."

Eleanor chuckled and nodded at her future daughter in law. She turned to Mikael and kissed his cheek once the newly engaged couple had left. "What say you and I go somewhere we can be alone, hmm?"

Mikael chuckled and kissed the top of his wife's head. "Certainly love, I don't believe we're needed anymore." With that being said, he stood up taking Eleanor's hand and leading her in the same direction that Henrik and Serena had gone only a couple hours prior. He opened the door and ushered her in. He followed and shut the door locking it and he slid his jacket off and dropped it to the floor. He was about to undo his tie when he felt his wife's hands stopping him.

With a smile on her face, she kissed him and nibbled on his bottom lip. "No, no, let me do that."

Mikael returned her kiss and nodded. Eleanor kept her lips locked with his as she loosened his tie, throwing it to the floor by his discarded jacket. She then attacked the buttons on his shirt, moaning as her fingers made contact with his chest. Mikael took advantage of this and reached behind her to slowly unzip the back of her dress, earning him yet another moan from her.

Eleanor continued what she was doing and shoved the shirt off and let it fall on top of his other clothes. She let her fingers trail down to the waistband of his pants intent on undoing them. She fumbled with it a bit and gasped lightly feeling Mikael's hands on her bum. Her fingers froze and she couldn't continue and heard his rumbling chuckling. "Mikael..."

Mikael squeezed her bum a bit before bringing his hands up to push her dress down and unhooked her bra. He peeled it off of her and licked his lips at the sight. "Lovely.. as always.." He smirked and pecked her lips before picking her up and walking them over to the bed setting her down gently. He removed his other articles of clothing and knelt in between her legs. He kissed from her inner thighs to the top of them. He continued his traveling kisses north and smirked hearing the moans escaping her mouth.

"Mikael, please, don't..."

"Don't what, love? Tell me."

"Don't tease me," she replied. "You know that's not nice."

"I have no intention of teasing you, Ellie," said Mikael, calling her by the nickname he usually called her in private. "I intend to give you everything I have and more."

Eleanor nodded and smiled and gave a slight hiss feeling his lips latch onto one of her round globes. Her hand went to his hair and tugged on it none too gently. She gave a pleasurable moan feeling his fingers on her slick folds.

Mikael smirked and in one swift move, he removed her underwear and pushed his throbbing member into her hot wet core. "Ellie... you feel amazing as always..." He breathed out a sigh and moved slowly in a teasing manner.

Eleanor panted as she felt him thrusting slowly and responded by gyrating her hips against him at the same speed. "You feel amazing as well."

No sooner did she say that than Mikael increased his speed, and Eleanor did the same, letting out a scream of pleasure, not caring if anyone heard her.

Mikael smirked glad he could be the one to make her scream like that. He kept thrusting, but bent his head down scraping his fangs along her neck. He then plunged them in drinking a bit of her sweet blood. He pulled his fangs out a bit later and smiled at her. "God Ellie, I'm so thankful I met you.." He nuzzled her neck kissing the two marks where his fangs had pierced her skin.

Two Hours Later . . .

Mikael was curled up under the sheet with his beautful and sexy wife. "Love you my sweet Ellie.."

Eleanor smiled. "I love you too, Mikael. I don't regret the day I met you, because it was the day I knew that I had found the man I was going to be with forever."

"I don't regret that day either, Ellie," he replied. "My world became a brighter place from that day on."

Eleanor smiled and kissed him softly before getting up and swaying her hips as she walked towards the bathroom. "Are you coming love, or do I have to entertain myself in the shower?" She smirked waiting for him and turned around continuing her trek to the bathroom.

Mikael smirked and blurred to her pressing her against the cool tile of the wall. "Of course not Ellie." He trailed searing kisses down her jawline and smirked standing back up straight again.

Blurring them both to the shower, he turned on the water, grabbing her hands and holding them over her head, keeping them there with one hand while letting his other one trail itself down her body, smirking as she let her pleasurable scream. "That's right, Ellie, scream for me."

Eleanor writhed beneath his touch and wriggled her wrists which were pinned under one of his hands against the cool tile. "M-Mikael..."

Mikael smirked and just held her wrists tighter and with his hand teasing her, he kissed down her neck and stopped on one of her round globes flicking his tongue against the nipple and heard her moan at that. He did it a few more times before sucking on it.

Eleanor panted as she felt his mouth on her nipple, arching her back. Mikael let go of her nipple and looked up at her. "You like that, Ellie?"

Eleanor felt herself getting hot as she nodded at his question. "I...I do. Please, don't stop. Keep going."

"Your wish is my command, my love." He released her wrists. "I want you to touch me. I like feeling your beautiful hands on me."

Eleanor had no words so she just simply nodded and once he continued what he had been doing, her hands shakily ran over his shoulders and her nails dug into his shoulders as she moaned again.

Mikael smirked and continued to torture her one globe before switching to the other one which he knew was more sensitive. His fingers trailed down her slender frame and slipped in between her slick folds.

Eleanor felt his fingers in her folds and dug her nails into his shoulders again, drawing a bit of blood. Of course, she wasn't too worried about it, since he had the ability to heal because he was a vampire.

Mikael growled playfully as he felt her nails in his shoulders and, the passion of the moment overtaking him, removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing member, thrusting hard and fast into her.

Eleanor gasped when his hand removed itself from her folds and she whined at the loss of contact. Her whining turned to moaning a moment later feeling him thrusting into her hard and fast. "M-Mikael..."

Mikael smirked and moved them so they were under the spraying water and her moaning his name that way, only made him move faster within her core. "That's it Ellie... I want to hear you scream for me." He pounded into her and pulled out almost all the way before pounding hard into her again. He kept this up for a good ten minutes.

Eleanor couldn't take it anymore and she threw her head back letting out a pleasurable and gutteral scream, "Oh God Mikael!"

Mikael heard her scream and laughed out triumphantly. He then grabbed her bum as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Eleanor panted as she gyrated her hips against him.

At that moment, they felt the water temperature change, so Mikael shut off the water and, keeping them connected, grabbed a towel and put it around them before blurring them back to the room.

Eleanor pressed a kiss over where her nails had dug into his shoulders kissing the now fading marks. His vampiric abilities were already healing the spots where her nails had pierced his skin.

Mikael laid her down before straddling her hips and thrust more and with a grunt his released his seed into her the same time she released. He kissed her forehead before pulling out and stood up to clean himself off and got dressed.

Eleanor sat up as well using the towel to dry her hair a bit, before she tugged on her underwear and bra. She smiled watching him sit beside her and she found a comb and hairtie in her purse and brought them over to her husband. "Do you mind combing my hair and putting it in a braid?"

Mikael chuckled and moved so she could sit in between his legs and he ran the comb through her blond locks gently trying not to yank through the knots. He then braided her hair into a french fishtail braid and tied it off kissing the top of her head. "There you go my sweet."

Eleanor smiled and stood up and winked at him and turned about to walk over to where her dress lay discarded.

Mikael smirked and snuck up behind her and raised a hand before bringing it down across her bum and heard a loud ringing smack echo throughout the room and heard her yelp.

Eleanor then turned to face him, rolling her eyes. "You are too much, you know that?"

"I know," he replied. "But, you love me anyway, right?"

"Of course I do," said Eleanor. "I figure that somebody has to put up with your antics, so it might as well be me."

Mikael smirked and leaned down kissing her forehead. "Good, I'd only want it to be you." He smiled and pulled on his shirt and hung the tie around his neck and left the shirt unbuttoned. He heard a knock on the door and opening it slightly, he saw Niklaus and he stepped out smiling at him and Caroline. "You guys okay? Shouldn't you be off entertaining each other or something?"

"We're fine, Father," said Klaus. "Caroline just told me the most wonderful news."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"She's carrying my child," said Klaus. "You and Eleanor are going to be grandparents...well, again. I almost forgot that Elijah and Amelia are expecting."

"Oh Niklaus that's wonderful news. Congratulations son.. Do you know the gender yet Caroline?" Mikael looked at her with curiosity before seeing Eleanor come out and he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

Caroline looked at her husband and then at her father-in-law. "Well, we think it's going to be a boy."

"That's wonderful," said Eleanor. "We're going to have a grandson and, because Elijah and Amelia are going to have a girl, we're having a granddaughter as well."

Caroline nodded and smiled at her mother in law, "Yes and Amelia's baby will only be a few months older than ours. Eleanor, did you ever think about having children? I mean of course you have all the Mikaelsons, but I mean any of your own?"

Eleanor nodded at her, "Yes I have, but I'm not sure if it would work with Mikael being a vampire.. But yes it haunts my dreams every night... Excuse me..." She stepped back into the room and sat on the bed crying softly.

Caroline heard her sobbing and, excusing herself from her husband and father-in-law, went in and sat next to Eleanor, hugging her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything."

"No, sweetheart, it's not your fault," said Eleanor. "It's just that I wondered what it would be like having children with Mikael."

"Maybe you can adopt," said Caroline. "Henrik and Serena were thinking of doing that, so you can do the same."

"I know Caroline, it's just I want a child with Mikael... Maybe..." She stood up and snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head. "I mean I could try and find a witch to perform a spell to allow it. It's the only way that he could get me pregnant. Caroline, will you help me? Please?"

Caroline smiled at what her mother in law realized and she stood up nodding. "Yes, we could get Amelia since she is a witch after all."

Eleanor smiled. "That's a great idea." Her smile faded. "Elijah is going to be skeptical, since he's protective of her because of the baby."

"That's true, but if we convince that it's to help you, he'll probably let her perform the spell."

Eleanor nodded and walked out the door, with Caroline behind her. She found Elijah and Amelia at a table. "Elijah, Amelia can I ask you something?"

Elijah smiled at his step mother and nodded. "Of course Eleanor, what's up?"

"Well I want a child of my own with your father and I was wondering if Amelia could perform a spell for that to be possible?" Eleanor bit her lip looking at one of her elder step sons.

Amelia smiled at her. "I'd be happy to, Eleanor. I know just the spell to allow you to get pregnant."

Elijah looked at his wife. "Mel, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Eli, I'm sure," said Amelia. "I know you're protective of me, and I love you for it, but I'll be fine. I won't overexert myself, I'll just use enough magic to perform the spell and that's it."

Elijah nodded and kissed her temple. "Okay, Mel, I just don't want you to hurt our daughter is all. I'll leave you ladies to do what you need to do." He stood up and walked over to Finn and smiled at his brother.

"What do you need Amelia? Do you need Mikael as well?" Eleanor looked at Amelia trying to help in any way she could.

Amelia nodded. "You and Mikael will need to be there for when I do the spell. I have all the herbs necessary."

"Good," said Eleanor. "So, when did you want to do this? I'm game for whenever you want."

"How does tomorrow evening sound to you?"

"Would you be able to do it tonight? I don't mean to be anxious, but I just want to get pregnant as soon as possible..." Eleanor bit her lower lip looking at Amelia.

Amelia smiled and chuckled at her reaction. "Yes, of course. I can meet you at your home if you like?" She stood up and walked over to Elijah and whispered in his ear that she needed to go home for herbs. They left and smiled at Eleanor nodding and blurred to their home.

Eleanor stood up as well and saw Mikael and she walked over to him passing her stepson. "Mikael we need to go home now. Amelia is meeting us there with herbs."

Mikael nodded. "Of course, Ellie." He looked at Klaus. "You entertain that wife of yours, Niklaus. That is an order. Understand?"

"Understood, Father," he replied. "I'll definitely entertain her." He smiled at Eleanor. "Good luck with everything."

"Of course Klaus. We'll see you both when you return from your honeymoon." She smiled and taking Mikael's hand blurred them both to the Manor and went in dressing in a pair of soft flannel pants and top. She smiled at Mikael as he went up the stairs to do the same and she heard a knocking. She opened the door smiling at Amelia and Elijah. "That was fast.."

Amelia smiled. "Well, you said that you wanted to do this as soon as possible, right? So, I didn't want to waste time."

Eleanor giggled. "Yeah, I guess not. Mikael is upstairs getting changed. He'll be down shortly."

Amelia nodded as well. "Right."

"Where did you need us? Did you need me to lay down or something?" Eleanor looked at her curiously as she moved around setting the herbs in place. She looked up hearing her husband walk down.

"Hello son, Amelia." Mikael smiled and wlked over kissing the top of his wife's head softly before wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close as Amelia worked.

Elijah smiled at them and then looked at Amelia. "Are you ready for them?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes, I got everything all set. They can get into position. Eli, I'm going to need you to catch me in case I feel lightheaded, okay?"

"Of course Amelia." Elijah smiled and stood behind her prepared to catch her in case she did begin to feel lightheaded.

Eleanor walked over with Mikael and she sat down in front of Amelia smiling at her. "Did you need me to lay down or is this okay?" She held Mikael's hand nervous, but excited at the same time at the prospect of her being able to carry Mikael's child.

"Oh, you're fine the way you are," said Amelia. "Just leave everything to me and you'll be able to carry Mikael's baby."

Eleanor nodded. "Okay, Amelia, you can begin the spell whenever you're ready."

Amelia nodded and started chanting as she began the spell and closed her eyes. She felt Elijah wipe her forehead with a cool cloth, but even that couldn't break her concentration.

**Elsewhere**** . . .**

Serena giggled as she ran barefoot through the forest near the Manor with Henrik close behind. She ran faster, her hair having come undone and flowed behind her. She held her dress up with her hands and didn't even notice Henrik hiding behind a tree. She ran past it and gasped squealing.

Henrik smirked and grabbed her around the waist and turned her around kissing her lips softly. "How is my beautiful fiancee?" He picked her up bridal style and carried her the short distance to their cabin.

Serena giggled again. "Your beautiful fiancee is doing splendidly. She's also looking forward to what you have planned for us."

Henrik kissed her softly. "I'm glad you said that, my love, because this is going to be a night neither of us are going to forget."

Serena smiled as he carried her inside and set her down on the bed. She sat up and smiled at him as he lit various candles around the room and dimmed the actual lights. She looked up at him as he walked over to her and kissed her.

Henrik smiled pulling away from the kiss and helped her out of her clothing and nudged her so she was laying flat on her stomach. He began to give her a full body massage smiling as she closed her eyes.

Serena smiled as she felt his hands on her. "Oh, Henrik, this feels so good."

"Nothing but the best for the woman I love," he replied. "You deserve to be pampered and I intend to do just that."

Serena smiled sighing contently as his hands moved south massaging for a few minutes. She whined as his hands left her body.

"Relax, love, I only want you to roll over on your back." Henrik chuckled at her reaction to his hands leaving her slender frame.

Serena rolled over and looked up at him and noticed that he had taken off his shirt. She smiled and watched him massage from her neck down to her feet. She felt him sit and take her feet in his hands massaging them for a few minutes. She moved so she was straddling his hips as she kissed him and rocked her hips slightly.


	6. Wedding Planning Is Easy

_**Previously in Don't Close Your Eyes, Caroline and Klaus get married. Henrik asks Serena to marry him while Amelia performs a spell to allow Eleanor to become pregnant with Mikael's child.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Mikaelson Manor, a few days later**** . . .**

Serena smiled as she moved around the kitchen of the manor whistling to herself. She had cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom and was now in the process of baking chocolate chip cookies. She saw Henrik out of the corner of her eye trying to steal a cooling cookie and she smacked his hand with the spatula. "Don't even think about it Henrik James Mikaelson. You can wait until after dinner like everyone else. Now, shoo!"

She chuckled at him as he left the kitchen and she got to work on dinner for Eleanor, Mikael, Finn and Sage, as well as Henrik and herself. She was about halfway through finishing when she started to get a headache out of nowhere. She groaned and it soon went away. She finished dinner and put servings on each plate and set the table. She gave a loud whistle for everyone to hear her and she sat next to Henrik and rubbed her temples.

Henrik noticed her rubbing her temples and gave her a concerned look. "Serena, love, are you all right?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, just a slight headache, that's all. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Serena ate a bit, but halfway through she wasn't hungry and pushed her chair away and excused herself. She went into the kitchen and looked out the window at the full moon that was high in the sky. She felt really horrible and felt and heard a bone crack in her body and she winced. She felt more and she fell to the floor screaming curling herself into a ball.

Henrik heard Serena screaming and, his concern overtaking him, went after her and when he found her in a ball on the floor, he immediately knelt next to her. "Serena, are you all right?"

Serena panted and looked at him. "Henrik, there's something you should know about me, something that I never told you because I didn't know myself until now. I'm really a werewolf."

Henrik gasped and stood up and pulled out his cell phone and called his brother, Niklaus, and explained the situation. "Yes, I know it's your honeymoon. Will you please come back and help her?"

Nik chuckled at his younger brother's desperation and hung up the phone. He left a note for Caroline explaining where he was going and he blurred to his parents home and walked in and heard an ear shattering scream as well as more bones breaking.

Serena looked up seeing Nik and she somehow managed to pull herself towards him. "Help me... please..."

Klaus nodded and looked at Henrik. "How long has this been happening?"

"I found her a few minutes ago, so it couldn't have been happening long," his brother replied. "She had a headache earlier and when I asked if she was all right, she told me not to worry about it." He growled. "Damn it! Why the bloody hell didn't I know what she was?"

"Henrik, stop it, you didn't know. She didn't know either," said Klaus. "Now, I don't have much time. I need to give her my blood so that she won't have to be forced to turning every full moon. She can choose to. You can stay here if you want, or it bothers you, you can walk out."

"No, I'll stay," said Henrik. "I refuse to leave Serena for anything."

Klaus nodded again and knelt down next to Serena, biting into his wrist and giving it to her. "Here, sweetheart, drink. It'll save you from this."

Serena latched onto his wrist drinking and felt her transformation stop and her broken bones pop back into place and she stood up and smiled at Henrik. She placed a hand on his cheek softly. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. Meet me at the cabin, I'll return shortly." With that she blurred over to her former home. She snuck in and grabbed what she needed, which was the folder that held every detail ever known about her. She snuck back out and blurred to the cabin and went in sitting beside Henrik.

Henrik looked up when he saw her sit down with a folder. "What's that?" He looked at her curiously.

"It's my folder of everything my adoptive parents had on me. This is my real father.." She pulled out a photo and smiled softly. She was unaware of someone watching in the window. She continued flipping through everything and smiled and looked over at Henrik from time to time.

Henrik looked at the picture of Serena's real father. "Why did your adoptive family have all this?"

"I suppose it was because they knew that I would ask about my real family one day."

Henrik nodded and kissed the side of her head and looked up seeing the person in the window. "I'll be right back love." He got up and opened the door and saw the person run away and he blurred after them. "Who are you and why were you spying on us?"

The man just smirked and shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough." With that he ran away to his home. Little did his daughter know that he had been alive all these years. He couldn't risk raising her because he was a werewolf. He couldn't bear it if he hurt her, so he sent her to live with those people. He watched her as she grew up and wished he had been there for everything. He needed to talk to Mikael, whom he had known for a few years.

Henrik growled and returned to the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Serena looked up from the folder, feeling the anger coming off of him. "Henrik, what's wrong?"

"I went after whoever was spying on us," he replied. "I demanded he tell me who he was and why he was spying on us. The only thing he said was that we'd find out soon enough, whatever the bloody hell that means."

**The next day**** . . .**

Alexander Warren walked up to the front door of the Mikaelson Manor and knocked on the door and prayed that Mikael would answer. He hadn't seen him since the tragic accident when he had to stage his death so Serena wouldn't come looking for him. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket and looked up seeing the door open.

Mikael was reading and he heard a knocking on the front door. Setting his book aside, he got up and opened the door and he got the surprise of his life. "Alexander? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead..." He looked at him confused and stepped back so he could come in. "Please, do come in.."

Alexander nodded and walked in and sat on the couch running a hand through his brown and blond hair that Serena had inherited from him. "Sorry to just drop in on you like this, but Serena deserves to know the truth as to why I gave her up for adoption. You know as well as I that raising an infant around a werewolf who doesn't have the ability to control transformations, isn't safe..."

Mikael nodded and sat beside his friend and smiled softly. "Yes I know Alexander.. She would most likely love the chance to meet her biological father. I'll go fetch her and my son Henrik. They're engaged to be married..." He walked out and to the cabin where he knocked on the door smiling at his future daughter in law. "Serena, can you and Henrik come to the main house please? There is a guest who wishes to speak with you."

Serena nodded and took Henrik's hand as they walked to the main house. Upon entering she smelled an unfamiliar scent and she became guarded. She walked into the living room and looked between Mikael and the visitor curiously.

"I wasn't trying to spy on you last night, I just needed time to reveal myself. I am your biological father Alexander Warren. You have to know I didn't abandon you, but raising you around myself it wasn't safe. I can't control my transformations, and if I hurt you, I couldn't bear it." Alexander sighed and looked at her from his spot on the couch.

Serena listened to what he was saying and after a few minutes, spoke up. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm very much alive, sweetheart," said Alexander. "I know this is a lot to take in and I can understand if you're reluctant to trust me. As I just explained earlier, I gave you to your adoptive parents to protect you."

"Her adoptive mother tried to kill her," said Henrik before Serena could say anything. "She's a vampire and when she found out Serena was one as well, she flew into a rage and if I hadn't gotten there in time, she wouldn't have survived the attack. And did you know that Serena was blind prior to her turning?"

Alexander nodded. "She was born blind, so yes, I did." He then noticed that Serena's eyes were normal. "Wait, she's not blind anymore."

"Yes, when she became a vampire, her blindness disappeared."

Alexander smiled and walked over and raised her chin to look at her eyes. "You have your mother's eyes. I am truly sorry about the attack though. She seemed kind when she took her in..." He smiled and backed away so as not to scare Serena.

Serena chewed her lip and walked forward and hugged him tightly. "Daddy..." She cried a bit and calmed down after a few minutes.

Alexander ran his fingers through her hair as he hugged her. "I love you so much, baby girl. I'm also happy to see that you're with someone who loves you. The Mikaelsons are a good family."

"How do you know them?" Serena looked at him curiously.

"I've known Mikael since before you were born sweetheart. I must have been about twenty when I met Mikael. It was just after he had married Eleanor I believe..." He looked at Mikael who confirmed it by nodding his head.

"Daddy, will you give me away at my wedding?" Serena looked at him biting her lip.

"Of course I will sweetheart. I'd be honored to give you away. Why don't you run along with your fiancee? Don't you have to plan a wedding?"

"I'm waiting for Caroline to get back from her honeymoon. Eleanor is helping as well.." She trailed off hearing a loud noise coming from the upstairs bathroom and saw Mikael blur off.

Mikael blurred up to the bathroom hearing his wife emptying the contents of her stomach. "Eleanor, love, are you alright?" He knocked on the door softly.

Eleanor coughed slightly and rinsed out her mouth. She took a pregnancy test and was waiting for it to finish. It did and she grinned and opened the door to show her husband. "Mikael, I'm pregnant!"

Mikael grinned when he heard the news and saw the test strip. "That's wonderful news, love! That means Amelia's spell worked!"

"It definitely did," she replied. "We'll have to call her and tell her the good news."

Eleanor nodded and smiled going over and grabbing her phone, she called Amelia. "Amelia, your spell worked!" She chatted with her for a few more minutes before setting down her phone and jumped wrapping her legs around Mikael's waist and kissed him happily.

Mikael chuckled catching her and kissed her back carrying her over to the bed. "I love you Ellie, and I know you'll look beuatiful carrying my child." He kissed her belly and smiled standing up.

Just then, he sensed two tiny energy signals coming from within her. "Ellie, I know it's early yet, but I think you have more than one little one in there."

"You mean I'm having twins?"

"It would appear so, according to what I'm sensing."

Eleanor grinned and sat up placing a hand over her belly. "Too bad you can't tell the genders too." She chuckled and looked at him and stood up and heard the door open downstairs and close softly.

"Eleanor? Father? Are you here?"

Eleanor recognized Niklaus' voice and she smiled at her husband before walking downstairs. "Yes Niklaus, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing is wrong, Caroline couldn't take anymore honeymooning so we decided to come back early. She was wondering if Serena could come over so they could start to plan the wedding. How did the thing go with Amelia?"

"The spell she did worked perfectly. Your father sensed that I'm carrying twins. I found out I was pregnant this morning." She smiled at her step son and saw Serena through the window and she waved her inside.

Serena came in and saw Niklaus standing there. "Hi, Nik, what are you doing back? I know I just saw you last night, but..."

"Easy, love, before you wear yourself out," the hybrid replied. "Caroline and I got back from our honeymoon early. She was hoping you could come over so you can start planning your wedding."

"I'll head over there right now. I want to get started as soon as possible. I'm looking forward to this, especially now that my father is back."

Niklaus was a bit confused. "Your father?" He looked at Eleanor and Mikael. "What's she talking about?"

Serena chimed in when Nik asked the question. "My biological father gave me up because he didn't want to risk hurting me if he ever transformed around me. He left a little bit ago, but I have a feeling you'll meet him soon enough. He met Mikael when he was twenty, shortly after Mikael and Eleanor got married." She smiled at her future brother in law before blurring to his and Caroline's mansion and rang the doorbell.

**Klaus & Caroline's Mansion**** . . .**

Caroline smiled opening the door and seeing Serena. "Rena! It's good to see you! Why don't you come in and we can get started?" Caroline smiled and stepped back to let Serena pass by and led her to the living room once she shut the front door.

Serena smiled at Caroline as she walked into the mansion. "How are you doing, Care? Any morning sickness?"

"I had a little bit of it before we came back," she replied. "It's not fun, but it's only temporary."

Serena nodded. "Speaking of which, Eleanor is pregnant...with twins!"

"Wow, that's great! Amelia's spell must've worked."

Serena nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess she only thought she was pregnant with one. So what should we do first as part of the planning? Oh! I drew my wedding gown if you want to see it?"

Caroline smiled. "I'd love to see what your gown is going to look like, Rena!"

Serena then showed her the sketch. "Here's what I envisioned my gown to be."

"Wow, this is beautiful! You should definitely be a fashion designer!"

Serena's dress would hug her upper body in a corset, but the bottom would flow out in a long train. It was also strapless and would sparkle all over no matter which way she turned. On her right side was a piece of fabric that would have flowers placed on it and it would act as a strap. "You think so? I've had to keep watch over this so Henrik doesn't see it. I want him to be absolutely floored when he sees me on our wedding day."

Caroline nodded at her, "Yeah I understand that. Are you going to make this or take it to a shop?"

"Well I was hoping that you and Eleanor could help me make it. I don't really trust a shop to not screw this up." She shrugged and smiled at her soon to be sister. "Should we make a checklist of everything we need for the wedding?"

Caroline nodded. "Making your dress would be awesome!" She cleared her throat. "And, yes, we should make a list so we know what to do."

"Okay well obviously, I'll need to get material and stuff for my dress..." She grabebd a piece of paper and wrote down a list that was two pages long. "Did I miss anything?" She looked at Caroline and smiled handing her the pen so she could write anything she had missed.

After she had written down what she may have missed, Caroline said, "I think it's safe to say that your wedding is going to be the most talked about wedding in this town. If I thought my wedding was extravagant, yours is going to equivalent to the wedding of Princess Grace."

Serena giggled. "You think so?"

"Oh, definitely," said Caroline. "I think Elijah and Amelia are going to have to hire the London Philharmonic in order to have a wedding to match yours."

Serena burst out laughing and fell on the floor. "Well it's my special day and you only get married once, so I figure why not go all out? Although I do need to pick bridesmaids... No doubt Henrik will have his brothers as his groomsmen..."

Caroline nodded and smiled flipping to a new sheet of paper and handed it to Serena.

Serena wrote down five names, and they were the names of the Mikaelson siblings significant others. It was Sage, Amelia, Caroline, Alexia, and Rebekah. "Here, I put down the names of people that I'm close to. I don't really have any friends so..."

Caroline smiled. "Serena, I am honored to be considered, as well as your family. You're important to us, and we're going to make sure you and Henrik have a wedding you'll be talking about for years, even centuries."

Serena smiled and hugged her tightly, but not too tightly since she remembered she was preganant. "Oh I don't know if Nik told you, but I'm a hybrid. I was born a werewolf and after Henrik turned me I had to feed. Since the full moon didn't happen until last night, my curse didn't trigger until then..."

Caroline nodded and smiled holding her. "Well who knows? Maybe since you're a hybrid, you and Henrik could have a family of your own, instead of having to adopt. You'll have to tell me if you do get pregnant though." She smiled at her and set the lists aside before hearing the door open and her husband calling her name. "I'm in the livingroom with Serena Nik!"

Klaus walked in and saw his wife and Serena on the couch. "How's the wedding planning coming along, ladies?"

"So far, so good," said Serena. "I even showed Caroline the designs for my dress, which I will definitely be making. I don't trust dress makers. They'll most likely mess it up and add things that I don't want."

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Klaus. "This is your special day and you should want it to go the way you want it."

Caroline smiled and got up kissing her husband softly before smiling. "I told Serena Elijah and Amelia will probably have to hire the London Philharmonic Orchestra just to outdo what she has planned." She chuckled looking at Serena seeing her face was twisted up in concentration.

Serena was thinking and thinking hard about what kind of flowers she wanted in her bouquet. She liked roses, tulips, and calla lillies and thought she could make a bouquet of different colored roses. Her bridesmaids would hold tulips, while the matron of honor would hold a bouquet of calla lillies. "Caroline, would you like to be my matron of honor?"

Caroline smiled at her question and went over to her, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Serena, I would love to be your matron of honor."

"I knew you would," she replied. "There's no one else that I would rather have as my matron of honor than you."

"You won't be disappointed," said Caroline. "I'm an expert when it comes to planning things. If there's a party or a special event that needs planning or arranging, I'm the one at the helm. I even planned the Miss Mystic Falls pageant where Matt's wife, April, was crowned, since I was the reigning Miss Mystic Falls at the time. Nik would probably tell you just how elaborately I planned everything, since he was there as my date."

Serena smiled at her and then stood up tucking the papers into her pocket after she folded them. "Can you come with me Care? I want to grab Eleanor so we can go into town so I can get the material to start my dress." She pulled the drawing of her dress out and showed Nik. "This is my wedding dress I designed and am going to make with the help of your wife and step mom."

Nik smiled and took the paper and his jaw dropped. "You designed this yourself? Well you better keep that well hidden from my brother." He handed the paper back to her and kissed the top of Caroline's head. "I'll see you later love, go have fun wedding planning."

Caroline smiled at her husband kissed his lips softly. "Oh, I definitely plan on having fun, baby." She then took Serena by the arm and they blurred over to the Mikaelson manor, where they saw Eleanor coming out. "Ready to do some shopping, Eleanor? Serena wants to get material for her dress."

Eleanor smiled. "I was born ready, girls. I have been wanting to go shopping for weeks, and this is going to be my opportunity to get some new clothes, especially since I'm going to be a mommy soon."

Serena smiled and hugged her soon to be mother in law softly. "Congrats again Eleanor." She stood thinking for a moment and then turned to Eleanor. "Are we taking your car then? Since Care and I blurred over here. I know if we blur into town people would notice..."

Eleanor smiled and pulled her keys out and jingled them in her hand. "Yeah, we can take my car. I can't exactly blur in my condition since I'm still newly pregnant." She walked to the car and got in the driver's side and started the car and saw Serena get in the front. She heard the back door open and then shut as Caroline got in. She drove them downtown and found a parking spot in front of the shop. She watched Serena get out and she followed suit.

**Downtown, Mystic Falls**** . . .**

Serena walked into the shop and thumbed through the different fabric before choosing a virgin white material that would serve as the actual dress. She also found a sheer material that would cover the dress and allow her to add the sparkling jewels to it. She took the things to the counter and paid for it and took the bags as the cashier handed them to her.

When they got the material, they walked out of the store and headed to the downtown area, where they came to the Grill, which gave Eleanor an idea. "Girls, how about we go in and have some bonding time?"

Serena nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. We deserve a little break. Besides, I have a feeling that Niklaus is going to be keeping Henrik occupied right now, so it'll give us plenty of girl time and even discuss how Caroline is going to put this whole thing together, since she did tell me that she's an expert when it comes to planning things."

**Mystic Grill**** . . .**

Caroline nodded and smiled at Serena as they all went into the grill. She saw her old friend Matt and she walked over to him giving him a brief hug. "Hey Matt! How's April?" She smiled still keeping in touch with him even after their high school years.

"Oh she's good, just trying to rest more and take it easy because of the pregnancy. Do you three need a table?" Seeing the women nod, he led them to a booth near the back where almost no one sat. He smiled and took their drink orders before going off to fetch them.

Serena smiled at Caroline once they were sitting down. She was sitting across from Eleanor and Caroline. "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was just an old high school friend, Matt Donovan. We did date for a time, but we realized that it wasn't meant to be." She shrugged and looked at the menu before setting it down.

Serena smiled and did the same before she tugged the papers out of the pocket. "I was thinking about designing the party's dresses too. Do you think that would be too much work?"

"No, not at all, " said Caroline. "Don't forget, you have super speed because you're a hybrid."

"That's true," said Eleanor. "You'll also have us to help you so you don't have to do it yourself."

"Yeah, I was thinking about tackling the party's dresses first by myself since they won't take long. And I could possibly just direct you guys on how I want my gown to look?" Serena looked at the two women smiling softly.

"Of course dear, that sounds perfectly fine. Did you want to get the material today while we're here, or just wait until you design the dresses?" Eleanor smiled at Serena, glad that she was joining the Mikaelson family.

"I was thinking after since I want them to look a certain way. Oh and Caroline your gown will be to die for. I bet Nik won't be able to keep his hands off you." She chuckled and smiled as a plate of food was set down.

Caroline smirked. "Good, because that's what I want. I want my husband to find me irresistible. Then again, he found me irresistible the day we met."

Eleanor giggled. "Same goes with mine. I want Mikael to be all over me like barbecue sauce on spare ribs."

Serena nodded at what they said and she coughed a bit hearing what Eleanor said. "Oh my God Eleanor! Don't say that while I'm eating!" She took a sip of water and finished her sandwich. "But don't worry, you both will look irresistible to your husbands. My dress I designed so it turns into a shorter dress for the reception. Not super short, but it won't have the train on it, it'll be too heavy for me to dance in." She giggled before looking at the pair of blondes. She pulled out a piece of paper and on a side that wasn't written on she sketched Eleanor's dress.

Caroline smiled as Serena sketched and looked at Eleanor. "She pretty much has everything planned, just needs to do the dresses and I guess fittings for everyone so they fit on the day of the wedding." She saw Serena nod as she continued to draw. "Serena, did you want to go look through material at the shop for the dresses before we go?"

Serena finished drawing and looked up at Caroline. "Yeah, because I do want to see what they have." She slid the paper over to Eleanor and smiled brightly. "This is what I was thinking for your dress." It was a strapless dress that had a plunging line that stopped just above her belly button. It would be tight and hug her curves in all the right places, and the bottom stopped just under her knees.

Eleanor looked at the sketch and smiled. "Oh, Serena, I love it! I know this is only the sketch and not the actual dress, but I love it just the same."

Serena nodded. "I knew you would."

Caroline grinned seeing the drawing and nodded in agreement with what Eleanor said. "I'm going to go pay, I'll meet you back at the fabric shop okay?" She stood up once Eleanor let her out and walked over to Matt to pay.

**Mystic Falls Dress Shop**** . . .**

Eleanor and Serena nodded in agreement at what Caroline. Serena stood up and linked her arm through Eleanor's as they walked down the street to the shop once more. Serena unlinked her arm and searched through fabrics and found one she liked. It was a ruby red color and she showed Eleanor. "What do you think about this for the dresses?"

Eleanor smiled and walked over grinning as she felt it. "Oh Serena this is gorgeous."

Serena smiled and picked up seven bolts of it and carried it over to the counter and handed the cashier her card as she rang it up. She carried them to the car struggling a bit before she felt Eleanor take some and she grinned. "Thanks Eleanor!"

Eleanor nodded. "No problem, dear. I didn't want you to struggle with the material in your arms and try to open the door at the same time."

Serena nodded and saw Caroline coming up the street to them, and she waved and got in the car waiting for Eleanor and Caroline. "Do you guys have the stuff to be able to sew the dresses? Doing them by hand would take too bloody long..."

Caroline nodded. "My mom has a sewing machine that she hasn't used in God knows how long. I can see if she'll let us use it."

"I've got a better idea," said Eleanor. "Instead of asking Liz if Serena could use her sewing machine, I have a sewing machine at the mansion. It's brand new, so we don't have to worry about it breaking on us."

"Do you think we can start these today? We'll need to send the men of the house elsewhere though. I refuse to let them see these dresses. Oh, and we'll need Amelia, Rebekah, Sage, and Alexia to stay at the mansion while we're working on these. Will that be alright with you Eleanor?" Serena smiled at her future mother in law from the backseat.

Eleanor nodded. "We can definitely start on them today. And I'm pretty sure that we can convince the men to go out and do something else while we work on the dresses. As for Amelia, Sage, Rebekah, and Alexia, we can definitely get them to stay so that we can work on their dresses."

"Thank you, Eleanor," said Serena. "I have a feeling that this is going to be an experience we'll ever have as a family."

Eleanor nodded in the mirror at her future daughter in law and parked the car turning off the ignition. She got out and walked in seeing her husband. "Love, can you round up the other men of the Mikaelson family and go stay at Niklaus' for a bit? We're going to be working on wedding dresses and don't want you guys to see them before the big day."

**Mikaelson Manor**** . . .**

Mikael chuckled before nodding and kissing his wife. "Of course darling, I'll get everyone on the phone." He called them up and told them the plan and smiled once he hung up. "Rebekah, Sage, Amelia, and Alexia are on their way over love."

Eleanor smiled. "Thank you, Mikael. Serena wants just us ladies here."

"And she shall have whatever she wants, love," said Mikael. "A wedding is a very special time for a woman. And whatever the bride wants, she will get."

"Indeed," said Eleanor. "It reminds me of our wedding. Oh, that was a beautiful day."

"I remember," said Mikael. "You looked like an angel in your dress."

"Well, I can tell you that you won't be able to keep your hands off me at Serena's." She winked as he left to go meet up with their sons. She gave a signal to Serena and Caroline once it was safe to come inside and held the door open as they carried all the bolts of material inside. "I'll go get the sewing machine if you want to set up the bolts, and finish your sketches Serena."

Serena nodded as she went off and found her sketch book and flipped to a section she had titled Wedding. She began to sketch Caroline, Lexi, Sage, and Amelia's dresses. She finished a short while later and smiled at the finished product. All the dresses would stop just below their knees, and Amelia's would allow her to breathe because of the pregnancy. It would be loose fitting unlike the other women's gowns which would hug their bodies tightly in all the right places.

Caroline's was a one shouldered dress that had a slit going up to the middle of her thigh. Amelia's was a halter dress that had flowers around the halter part. Rebekah's was a strapless tea length dress. And finally, Sage's was an A line dress that had a keyhole cut out in the front that went from just under her chest to her belly button and it was also backless. These dresses would leave nothing to the imagination for their significant others, which was what Serena wanted.

No sooner did Serena finish her sketches than Rebekah, Amelia, Alexia, and Sage arrived, earning them a smile from her. "Hey, girls, ready for your part?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," said Rebekah. "I must admit, though, Stefan almost didn't let me leave, the silly darling. He wanted to know just what this ladies' only thing we were doing."

"What did you tell him?"

"I simply told him that you needed us to help you with a special project," said Rebekah. "He bought it, thank God. I just hope that Father, Niklaus, Elijah, Finn, and Kol can keep him occupied long enough for us to finish here."

"They will, Bekah," said Sage. "Just relax."

Serena smiled and stood up carrying the sketches over to them and handed each of them the dress she had designed. "I designed these so that your husbands won't be able to keep their hands off of you. But they will have to, at least for the ceremony. Amelia, I designed yours so it won't be as tight as the others to allow room for you and the baby to breathe."

Amelia smiled and looked at the sketch before hugging Serena. "Thanks Rena!" She kissed her cheek and smiled seeing Eleanor rolling in the sewing machine.

Serena nodded and set up a room where she could take their measurements. She darkened the windows so no one outside could see in. "Amelia, can you come in here?" She called out and smiled as she had a tape measure slung around her neck. She had a notepad and pen so she could write down their exact measurements. She smiled as Amelia came in and shut the door. "I need you to get down to just your bra and underwear, it will be easier for me to take accurate measurements that way."

Amelia nodded and did as she asked and stood in front of her doing as she was told as the measurements for her dress were taken. She watched Serena writing down the measurements and she walked over to put on her jeans and shirt again.

"Yours should be the easiest to do, since it will be loose and flowy around your middle." Serena smiled at her and watched as she opened the door. "Can you send Rebekah in next please?"

Amelia nodded and walked out, a smile on her face that wasn't lost on the others. Rebekah saw the look on her face and couldn't help but smile herself. "How did it go, Mel?"

"It went very well," she replied. "Serena took my measurements for my dress. Speaking of which, she told me to send you in for yours."

Rebekah nodded and walked into dark room, where Serena was waiting for her.

Serena smiled at Rebekah and set the notepad and pen aside. "Hello Rebekah. Can you shut the door and get down to just your bra and underwear. When we're done and you get Sage, just tell her, Caroline, and Eleanor the same thing. I hate repeating the same direction everytime." She giggled and waited until Rebekah walked over to her and she smiled and took her measurements which were a bit different than Amelia's. The other women's dresses were tight, so she had to make sure they were tight, but not too tight so they couldn't move or breathe.

Rebekah smiled and stood still as Serena measured her and when she was done and writing down the measurements, she got dressed once more. She walked out and smiled at the other women in the family. "She asked me to tell you three when you go in, to get down to your bra and underwear." She stopped hearing Serena yell something and she nodded. "She said the three of you can go in together if you want."

Sage nodded at what Rebekah said and looked at Caroline, Eleanor, and Alexia. "I guess that's our cue, ladies."

Caroline nodded as well and they followed the redhead into the room that Rebekah had exited just a short time ago.

Serena smiled seeing the other four women come into the room. "Just shut the door for maximum privacy." She smiled and waited until they were all down to their undergarments, and she did her rounds on each of them. The measurements took about forty minutes for each woman. "I have all the measurements I need, but now I need to be measured for my gown." She handed the tape to Caroline and got down to her bra and underwear and stood still while she was measured.

Caroline smiled measuring Serena and wrote down the measurements. "There you go Rena, all finished." She set the tape aside and dressed as well as Serena.

Serena walked out ahead of the other four and once they were all gathered she spoke to all of them as a group. "My plan is to have Eleanor, Sage, Alexia, and Rebekah working on my gown. I would like Caroline and Amelia to help me with the other gowns."

Sage nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me. It's a lot better than working on it yourself."

"That's true," said Rebekah. "And we're more than willing to help you, Serena."

Serena smiled. "Thanks, girls."

Amelia nodded and walked over to her and sat in a chair and smiled as Serena set a design in front of her. It was Caroline's dress and she smiled seeing the intricate detail that Serena had drawn.

Serena smiled before handing a sketch to Caroline and she walked off and grabbed three bolts of the red fabric. She set one in front of Caroline, one in front of Amelia, and one near her station. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the bolt of cloth up and cut out the pattern for Amelia's dress.

While Caroline and Amelia were hard at work helping Serena with the other dresses, Sage, Rebekah, Eleanor and Alexia were doing Serena's dress. They used the sketch of the dress as their guide, knowing that Serena wanted it to be according to her design.

Serena stood up after she had gotten the halter part down and she pulled it over to Amelia and grinned seeing it fit nicely. She pulled it off her neck and whistled as she finished her dress. She cut the hem of the bottom and stood up and walked over to Amelia an hour later. "Amelia, can you come here?"

Amelia looked up and smiled standing up following Serena to the room they were in before. She took the dress as she left to go get something and smiled at how it flowed nicely over her ever growing belly. She saw the door open and Serena squeal, which made her giggle.

Serena walked over with some needle and thread and sewed the hemline shut. She stood up and thought, she knew it needed something and she snapped her fingers as she thought. She ran out and grabbed some of the sparkle fabric and sewed it around the halter and the bottom of the dress. "C'mon, let's go show the others!" She walked out with Amelia behind her. "Girls? I'd like to reveal Amelia in her dress." She stepped aside allowing Amelia to come out to show the rest of the group her dress.

When Amelia appeared, dressed in the dress that Serena made for her, Eleanor smiled at the pregnant witch, admiring how she looked in her gown. "Amelia, darling, you look amazing. Elijah isn't going to know what to do with himself when he sees you in that dress."

Amelia smiled. "Thank you, Eleanor, I..."

She was cut off by a sharp pain going through her, causing her to scream and fall to the floor. Caroline was concerned as she rushed to her, along with the other women. "Amelia, what happened?"

"I...I think I'm in labor! I know this is not exactly the best time, but this little girl wants out and she wants out now!"

Sage nodded. "I'll call Elijah and tell him to meet us at the hospital. He'd never forgive me if he missed the birth of his daughter."

Serena ran to grab Amelia's clothes and helped her put them on and removed the dress for the wedding. She set the dress in the room marked WEDDING: DO NOT ENTER and ran back out to help keep Amelia calm. She looked up as Sage hung up the phone and she helped Amelia up. She walked with her to the car staying in the back with her.

Sage got in the front and drove as quick as she could to the hospital and ran inside to get a nurse. "There's someone in labor in the car, can you help us?" She ran back out with the nurse following with a stretcher and a couple more nurses. She watched as they helped Amelia onto the stretcher and rolled her inside and into the next available room in the labor wing. She followed them and stayed with Amelia, while Serena waited for Elijah, Finn, and Henrik.

**Mystic Falls Hospital**** . . .**

After a few minutes, the brothers arrived and Elijah approached Serena, looking anxious. "Where's Amelia? Is she all right?"

"Elijah, please, relax, she's fine," said Serena. "We just got her here a few minutes ago."

Elijah nodded and looked at his soon to be sister in law. "Take me to her please?"

Serena nodded and grabbed his wrist tugging him to the room where Amelia's screaming emitted. "Go to her, she needs you Elijah."

Elijah nodded and walked into the room, where he encountered Meredith Fell, the doctor on staff. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson, and I'm the father of Miss Spencer's baby," he replied. "The women who brought her in called me and told me she was here. I want to be here when my child arrives."

Meredith nodded and gave him some scrubs, which he put on promptly and went to sit next to Amelia, who was in a whole lot of pain. She saw Elijah sitting next to her and grabbed his hand, smiling at him. "Eli, you're here."

"Of course I am, darling," he replied. "I wouldn't miss my...I mean, our daughter being born for anything." He kissed her softly. "I'm not leaving your side, Mel, I want to be the first thing our daughter sees when she gets here."

Amelia smiled a few tears slipping down her face and she leaned over giving him a brief kiss. "Tell me when I'm ready to push, I want to meet our daughter..." She breathed the way her classes taught her and she squeezed Elijah's hand.

Meredith sat on the stool in front of Amelia and looked at her and nodded confirming that she was fully dialated. "You can push now Amelia, you're fully dilated." She smiled encouragingly at her. "Lean foward and give me a big push.. Elijah you can sit behind her to assist if you like.."

Amelia nodded at Meredith and leaned forward feeling Elijah sit behind her. She gripped his hands tightly crying as she gave a big push for the doctor. She leaned back against Elijah's chest breathing heavy and felt him wipe her head with a cool cloth.

Meredith smiled up at the couple who were very much in love. "That's good Amelia, one more big push, and you'll be meeting your daughter." She smiled and saw her lean forward and give a big push. She saw the baby pop out and she cleaned her off after cutting the cord. She handed the infant to a nurse who cleaned her off and did the proper measurements. She stood up taking the pink bundle from the nurse and walked over settling her in Amelia's arms. "Do you have a name for her?"

Elijah smiled at Meredith as Amelia took the baby from her. "We have. We are naming her Evelyn. Evelyn Victoria Mikaelson."

"That's a beautiful name," said Meredith. "She definitely looks like an Evelyn. And she is certainly lucky to have parents like you."

Amelia let out a few joyful sobs. "Thank you, Dr. Fell."

Meredith nodded and walked over to fill out the birth certicate, signing the bottom once she was done. She nodded to the other nurses who followed her out and she smiled at the others who were outside. "She gave birth to a baby girl, they named her Evelyn Victoria Mikaelson." She smiled and walked down to check on another patient.

Amelia smiled at Elijah and down at their beautiful daughter. "She's beautiful.." She ran a finger over her cheek softly.

"Just like her mother.." Elijah smiled and kissed his soon to be wife. "Want me to let everyone in?"

"Yes, but only one couple at a time please. Can you let Henrik and Serena in first Elijah?" Amelia smiled cooing at her daughter a bit.

Elijah nodded, kissing Amelia one more time before heading out of the room and when he saw Henrik and Serena, he said, "Amelia says one couple at a time and she says you can come in first."

Serena nodded and tugged at Henrik's hand as she stood up and walked into the room with him. She walked over to Amelia and smiled down at her daughter. "Oh Amelia, she's beautiful. She looks like you... Can I hold her?" She smiled and sat down in a chair and waited.

Elijah smiled taking Evelyn from Amelia and cradling her, he walked over to Serena and set her gently down in her arms. He stood nearby, feeling very protective of his new born child.

Serena gently rocked little Evelyn in her arms, smiling at her and kissing her forehead. "Welcome to the family, Evelyn. I'm your Aunt Serena. I'm very happy to finally meet you."

Amelia smiled over at her soon to be family member and wondered how she'd be able to continue to help her. "Serena? Did you want me to still help you?"

Serena looked up and shook her head at Amelia. "No, I think we can handle the rest. You need to make Evie your number one priority right now. You can still come over with her and such, but I don't want you helping. Plus I'm sure everyone else would enjoy seeing this little one." She smiled and handed her to Henrik, who was sitting beside her.

Elijah nodded and looked at her. "She's right, Mel. Serena and the others have everything well under control. The thing you should focus on is being a mother."

"You're right, Eli, I should," said Amelia. "Evelyn needs me more than Serena and everyone else does right now."

Elijah smiled and went over to his fiancé, kissing her softly. "And you'll have plenty of help from me, as well as the rest of the family."

"Of course, and I can make sure you guys stay away from the house while they're working on wedding stuff." She smirked and kissed him back nipping his lower lip.

Elijah smiled. "Yes, you definitely can, love. And you know that I'll stay away from the house for you."

Amelia was about to answer him when Henrik came over, a fussy Evelyn in his arms. "I think someone needs her mummy."

Amelia took Evelyn from her future brother-in-law's arms. "Come here, sweetheart."

She then lowered her gown and gave Evelyn her nipple, encouraging her to nurse, smiling when she latched on and started nursing. Henrik and Serena took that as their cue to leave and stepped out of the room. The rest of the family noticed and Henrik said, "They're having a private moment. Let's give them a few minutes."

Serena saw the rest of them nod and she kissed his cheek. "I got my little peek at the new baby, so I'm going to head back to the main house alright? I want to continue what I was working on..." She cleared her throat trying to not hint at anything to Henrik. She didn't need him getting suspicious.

Henrik smiled and nodded at his brother and walked with Serena to his car and drove her to the Manor. "I'll see you later love, I'm going to head back to the hospital." He kissed her softly and let it linger a moment longer. "I just can't wait to see you floating down the aisle..."

**Mikaelson Manor**** . . .**

Serena smiled. "Oh, really? Well, I won't disappoint you, baby." She kissed him softly. "Now, go back to the hospital before you see what my dress looks like before it's time."

Henrik chuckled and nodded and drove off as she started to walk up to the door and disappeared inside. "I love that beautiful woman..." He got back to the hospital and went inside sitting with Finn and Sage.

Serena was inside and smiled at Eleanor and held up her hand before she could be bombarded with questions by the girls. "Yes, Amelia is doing well and so is the baby. She had a baby girl whom they named Evelyn Victoria Mikaelson. She is very precious, and Henrik as well as Finn and Sage are there with them. I left because I wanted to work on the dresses more." She smiled and sat back down putting the sketch of Caroline's dress in front of her. She picked up where Amelia had left off and continued sewing creating a beautiful dress, and she needed to see how it fit Caroline. "Caroline, come with me?"

Caroline looked up seeing Serena holding her almost finished dress and nodded. She stood up and walked with her to the next room. She shut the door behind her and stripped to her underwear and bra again. She pulled on the dress and it was tight around her belly area. "Rena... too... tight.." She gasped out struggling to breathe a bit.

Serena came over and took it out a bit around her stomach and smiled. "Better?" She saw her nod and she rubbed a hand over her chin. She knew it needed something and she got an idea. She grabbed the sparkly fabric that would be on her gown and she sewed some on the slit that ran up Caroline's leg and on the shoulder strap. "I'm hoping you don't grow anymore before the wedding. How many months are you anyhow?"

Caroline licked her lips as she thought about it. "Well, I know I'm not ready to give birth, like Amelia. I'd say I'm about four months along. And unfortunately, belly growth goes with the territory. Guess this means more adjustments." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Rena."

"No, that's okay, don't apologize," said Serena. "I'll just have to make more adjustments, like you said."

Caroline nodded and smiled at her and let her finish the sewing she needed to. She went to take it off, but was stopped by Serena.

"I want you to show the others the dress.." Serena smiled and walked out the door with Caroline behind her. "Girls? This is Caroline's dress.." She stepped aside and let them see the dress.

The rest of them gasped and then nodded their approval. "Oh Caroline, I dobt Nik will be able to keep his hands off of you the way you look." Rebekah smirked and nodded at Caroline.

Caroline gave a smirk right back and went to get dressed out of the dress Serena had made and she set it on the bed and walked back out a few moments later. "Serena? What did you want me to do now? I had Rebekah's dress almost done.."

Serena smiled and walked over to admire the dress and grinned. "You can help Alexia and Eleanor with my gown while Rebekah and I got back there." She waved her hand at Rebekah and walked into the room and handed the dress to her which she put on after getting down to her bra and underwear.

Serena walked over and took the sparkly fabric and put it around her middle which would accentuate her waist and she sewed it, careful not to prick her skin. She smiled at her finishing the hemming along the bottom. "Go ahead and go show the others."

Rebekah nodded and walked out to the others and did a little twirl and smiled at them clapping. She walked back to the room and got dressed into her regular clothes and set the dress on the bed beside the others. She walked back out thinking she would help with the actual gown.

"Bekah? Can you work on Sage's dress?" Serena asked her and handed her the sketch smiling as she walked over to get to work. She went to her dress and gasped clapping at what they had done. They were done minus the hemming and adding the sparkly fabric on top. "Can I try it on?"


End file.
